La Obsesiva Devoción
by UniSoldier
Summary: Babydoll ha sido internada en el manicomio de Lenox House por su padrastro. Tiene cinco días para escapar y para eso necesita una llave maestra. El problema: la llave la tiene Blue, el camillero a cargo del lugar que no le quita los ojos de encima.
1. Chapter 1

**Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía y últimamente he tenido mucho tiempo libre y me dio ganas de hacer algo. Había estado buscando un fandom desde hace rato y en estos días pasaron Sucker Punch por la televisión y... no sé si soy la única, pero en el momento en que lo vi, me enamoré de Oscar Isaac. La verdad al principio quise hacer una historia de amor algo trágica, porque me parece que el personaje de Blue (el del manicomio) la verdad es muy diferente al Blue que Babydoll se imagina, es decir el Blue del burdel. Pero al final me di cuenta que el Blue del manicomio está un poco loco (bueno, muy loco) y que puede llegar incluso a ser más malvado que el Blue que Babydoll se imagina (lo digo por el hecho de que al final se puede ver ese lugar adonde él la lleva y parece ser que no es la primera que llevaba ahí) y no me pareció correcto llamar "amor" a lo que cada uno sentía respecto al otro. Básicamente la historia habla de la relación de Babydoll con Blue durante el tiempo qué ella estuvo encerrada en el manicomio, quise hacerla un poco más realista y la verdad me pareció algo fantasioso el hecho de que ella haga amigas tan rápidamente o que Blue mate a Amber y a Blondie enfrente de todos (no creo que en el mundo real haya pasado algo así) y por supuesto las escenas de baile están completamente eliminadas en esta historia (lo siento XD). Bueno, ustedes se irán dando cuenta de los cambios a lo largo del fic. También cabe decir que Babydoll debía tener un nombre entonces después de mucho pensarlo decidí llamarla Emily, para intentar complacer a todos (no creo que haya mucho problema ya que ese es el nombre de la actriz, así que...) Bueno, ya creo que he dicho mucho, el fic ya lo terminé, es corto tiene 5 capítulos y no les voy a mentir, fue bastante difícil de hacer. El título es de una canción de una banda de metal sinfónico llamada Epica, creo que le queda bien :P .**

...

Capítulo 1

La primera vez que lo vio era temprano en la mañana y ella estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Acababa de entrar al manicomio de Lenox House y venía descalza, con su ropa sucia y rota y con el pelo hecho un desastre. Se lo quedó mirando por un momento, sosteniendo la ropa que le acababan de entregar. Él también se la quedó mirando, tal vez esperando a que ella bajara la mirada primero, pero no lo hizo, así que él levantó la vista.

\- ¿Usted es el padre? – dirigió sus ojos negro azabache al hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella.

\- Padrastro. – respondió el señor.

Emily bajó los ojos y escuchó atentamente de que estaban hablando.

Había un camillero a lado y lado de ella y fueron quienes la guiaron detrás de Blue cuando este le dio la espalda y empezó a mostrarle el lugar. En ese momento ella aún no sabía su nombre, pero lo descubriría después, cuando ya la hubieran instalado en su habitación. Blue les mostró lo que llamaban el teatro a ambos, a su padrastro y a ella, era un lugar grande, en donde había una gran tarima ubicada al fondo, pero en vez de sillas, había distintas mesas en donde estaban sentadas las demás pacientes, jugando cartas o simplemente mirando el vacío. Emily las miró con lástima, ¿qué les había pasado a estas chicas? ¿Era a eso a lo que ella había quedado reducida?

Justo en el momento en el que entraron, una paciente soltó un grito y tiró la mesa frente a la que estaba sentada para poder abalanzarse sobre otra de las muchachas. Los dos camilleros al lado de Emily la soltaron por un momento para ir a calmarlas, dejándola sola con su padrastro y con Blue detrás de ella. La muchacha miró el lugar de un lado a otro y pudo ver varios camilleros arreglando partes del teatro como tablas y tuberías dañadas. Escuchó a Blue decir que ese era un lugar para socializar pero que también era el lugar en donde la Dra. Gorsky, la psiquiatra encargada del lugar, hacía sus terapias en la tarima. Emily vio a una señora con el pelo recogido y muy arreglada, con un vestido elegante y unos zapatos de tacón alto, hablando con una chica que estaba en la tarima, discutiendo sobre algo, era obvio que era ella la psiquiatra.

\- Estará en el paraíso cuando termine con ella, no sé si me entiende. – continuó hablando Blue.

Emily volvió a poner atención a los hombres que se encontraban detrás de ella y escuchó cuidadosamente los susurros de ambos.

\- Escuche estoy tomando un gran riesgo aquí así que deberán ser dos mil.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? No intente engañarme, teníamos un trato. – la voz de su padrastro sonaba enojada.

\- Escuche… – hubo una pausa en ese momento y Emily podía imaginarse a Blue mirando al otro hombre de arriba abajo antes de continuar. - …padre. No voy a decirle qué hacer. Claramente es un hombre que sabe cuidarse solo. No sé qué le hizo a esta chica y francamente no quiero saberlo, – Emily cerró los ojos adolorida. - ¿Pero qué les dirá a los detectives cuando vengan a husmear? Seguro les encantará oír su versión.

\- Sí. – escuchó el sonido de una billetera y de dinero doblarse.

\- Ok.

Emily no sabía que pensar y miró a la que parecía ser la Dra. en la tarima. Estaban sobornando a un camillero justo en sus narices y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

\- Ahora, hay otro problema. – continuó Blue. - No tengo un doctor aquí que haga…lobotomías.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pero, resulta que está programado que llegue uno. Estará aquí en cinco días. Falsificaré su firma, ya lo hice muchas veces.

\- Le dije a la policía que enloqueció cuando su madre murió. La verdad es mucho más complicada. No quiero que recuerde nada…

\- No sé preocupe, cuando termine con ella no recordará ni su nombre.

Después de eso la llevaron al que desde ese día en adelante sería su cuarto. Ni siquiera le dedicó una última mirada a su padrastro, le encantaría haberle escupido en la cara pero sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Blue la acompañó con otros dos camilleros a su habitación, lanzando de vez en cuando miradas de reojo hacia ella. La muchacha las ignoró.

Su cuarto era un lugar pequeño, sólo contaba con una pequeña ventana arriba de la cama, por la que ni siquiera un gato cabría, y otra ventana ubicada en la puerta de la habitación. La cama no era muy larga y el colchón era delgado, las sábanas estaban curtidas y descoloridas, pero al menos se veían limpias.

\- Ok. – escuchó la voz de Blue detrás de ella y lo miró esperando lo que iba a decir.

Se dio cuenta de que los camilleros ya no estaban y qué se había quedado a solas con él. Blue traía una tabla para escribir en su mano izquierda y leía lo que estaba escrito ahí con atención.

\- Así que...- continuó mientras pasaba sus ojos por el papel. – Aquí dice que eres violenta, inadaptada social, que representas un peligro a los demás…Bueno, al menos la parte del suicidio está vacía. – Se la quedó mirando serio por un momento, esperando a que ella dijera algo que explicara de que se trataba todo.

\- No estoy loca. – le dijo Emily aferrándose a la ropa nueva que sostenía entre sus brazos. – Mi padrastro...

\- No soy estúpido.

Emily no comprendía, ¿entonces qué quería de ella?

\- Lo que en realidad quiero saber es que fue lo que pasó contigo.

La muchacha lo miró sospechosa.

\- Creí que no querías saber.

\- Tengo curiosidad.

Ella lo sopesó un momento antes de contestar. ¿De qué servía contarle lo que había pasado? Bajó la mirada y se quedó callada.

Blue se acercó a ella y le corrió el cabello mojado del rostro, para poder observarla mejor.

\- Sabes, me recuerdas a esas muñecas de porcelana que las abuelas suelen regalar a sus nietas. No sé si es por tus ojos azules, o por tu pelo tan rubio...

Emily levantó la mirada y lo miró en silencio.

\- Babydoll. Te queda bien.

Desde ese momento, Emily le tuvo desconfianza, no sólo por el hecho de que había aceptado un soborno de su padrastro, sino también porque, aunque era sólo el primer día, se dio cuenta que él era el encargado de todo, los camilleros la habían dejado sola con él sin decir nada, había aceptado un soborno justo en las narices de la Dra. Gorsky (la supuesta jefe del lugar) y nadie se había dado cuenta. La persona con más poder en todo Lenox House, resultaba ser la más peligrosa.

La muchacha pasó el resto de la mañana recostada en su cama, antes de irse, Blue le explicó las reglas del lugar y sus tareas. La mayoría del día se mantendría fuera de la habitación: salía por la mañana y podía ducharse y desayunar, después debía hacer la tarea del día que le fuera encargada o pasar a terapia con la Dra. Gorsky y si no tenía ninguna de esas dos cosas asignadas era llevada al teatro. Las pacientes normalmente tenían trabajos como ayudar en la cocina, labores de limpieza, ese tipo de cosas para mantenerlas ocupadas y en la tarde después de almuerzo, pasaban un tiempo en el teatro socializando con las demás chicas o a veces dentro de las habitaciones antes de la comida. Las luces de los pasillos se apagaban a las diez, eso indicaba la hora de dormir.

Ese día no salió de su habitación hasta la hora del almuerzo, aunque se moría de hambre prefirió quedarse en la cama durmiendo que salir (aunque de cualquier forma, no tenía muchas opciones). Cuando al fin la sacaron almorzó con muy poco apetito. Tenía hambre, pero la comida estaba insípida y lo único que quería era volver a su cama y desaparecer dentro de su mente, escapar de la realidad.

En el teatro no intentó socializar con nadie, se sentó al lado de una muchacha muy bonita. Tenía el pelo castaño y largo que le caí en cascada detrás de su espalda, a pesar de que estaba opaco y sin brillo se notaba que debía de haber sido un cabello precioso en algún tiempo. Se notaba que era alta y delgada, pero tenía la mirada perdida mientras que organizaba unas cartas con indiferencia. Las arreglaba, las repartía sobre la mesa y las volvía a recoger. Emily la miró por un momento sin realmente nada qué decir, hasta que la muchacha le habló, sintiendo su mirada.

\- Haz algo. – le dijo en su susurro.

Emily frunció el ceño sin comprender a qué se refería.

\- Disculpa, yo…

\- Haz algo. – repitió la muchacha levantando su mirada de las cartas, pero no miró a Emily, sino al vacío, frente a ella. – Él te está mirando.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó la muchacha confundida.

\- Está detrás de ti.

Emily volteó su rostro lo suficiente para ver detrás de ella pero sólo vio una pared vacía.

\- No hay nadie. – dijo.

\- Se está acercando.

La muchacha volvió a mirar hacia atrás pero no vio a nadie. Al volver a ver a la chica a su lado vio que esta estaba mirando al frente hacia un punto vacío, Emily siguió su mirada pero no vio nada fuera de lo usual. Se alejó de ella confundida y miró sus uñas. De pronto un agarre en su hombro la hizo voltearse asustada y vio a Blue frente a ella.

\- Amber, deja de asustar a las nuevas. – dijo el recién llegado mirando a la muchacha que estaba de nuevo organizando las cartas.

Emily no entendía nada, no sabía si Amber había hablado de él o de otra persona, pero le parecía extraño que hubiera dicho que alguien estaba detrás de ella cuando no había nadie y Blue llegó por su lado derecho, no por detrás. La chica, Amber, la volteó a mirar y luego lo volteó a mirar a él.

\- Blue… - dijo. – No le he dicho nada.

Escuchó al hombre junto a ella suspirar mientras que le hacía una señal con sus dedos a un hombre grande y corpulento que estaba en un rincón del lugar. Cuando el hombre llegó junto a ellos, Blue le dijo en un susurro:

\- Danforth, llévala a su cuarto y dale la medicina.

Él hombre levantó a Amber de su puesto y la empezó a arrastrar fuera del lugar. La muchacha le dirigió una última mirada a Emily antes de mirar también a Blue. No habría parado de mirarlo si no fuera por el camillero que la llevaba, quien la obligó a mirar por donde caminaba.

\- No te preocupes por ella. – le dijo Blue al fin soltándola y sentándose en la mesa frente a ella. – Se le diagnosticó esquizofrenia a los 16, lleva cuatro años así.

Emily lo miró sin decir nada. A pesar de que no había nadie detrás de ella, Blue se había aparecido justo a su lado un momento después. Volvió a mirar la puerta del teatro por la que Amber acababa de salir y bajó la mirada cansada. Un camillero se acercó a Blue y le susurró algo en el oído antes de apuntar hacia Emily.

\- No. – dijo Blue mirándolo. – Llévate a otra, ella no tendrá terapias.

\- Pero la Dra. Gorsky… - el camillero se detuvo al ver la mirada fulminante que le dirigió Blue.

Blue volvió a mirar a Emily y suspiró. Se levantó de su puesto y la tomó del brazo levantándola también.

\- Dile que está ocupada limpiando los baños. – dijo mientras que se la pasaba al camillero para que la guiara y le explicara.

El camillero la tomó por el brazo y asintió. La llevó fuera del teatro hacia los baños y le explicó lo que debía hacer. Le dio un delantal, jabón y un cepillo para limpiar los inodoros. Nadie debía de molestarla, todas las demás chicas estaban en el teatro o en terapia y habían cerrado los corredores para así asegurarse que no saliera antes de que hubiera terminado. Así que allí se encontraba ella en ese momento, de rodillas limpiando los baños más sucios que había visto en su vida en vez de tener terapia como debía. Restregó y limpió concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, intentando acabar lo más rápido posible. Se suponía que debía estar sola todo el tiempo que estuviera ahí pero de pronto sintió una respiración en su cuello que hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca. Emily no lo escuchó entrar sino hasta que estuvo detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta asustada y se encontró con el rostro de Blue observándola. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento y casi como un impulso Emily volteó la cabeza, dándole la espalda y continuó frotando el baño con su cepillo enjabonado, tal vez Blue sólo estaba supervisando que hiciera bien el trabajo. Pero de un momento a otro, sintió una presión en su barbilla y Blue volvió a parecer frente a ella. Estaban sólo a centímetros uno del otro y al parecer él no tenía intención de soltarla. Y en ese momento la vio. La cosa más hermosa que había observado en mucho tiempo, resplandecía con la luz blanca de los bombillos y tenía una inscripción por un lado: Señor Amigable. Emily casi quiso sonreír por la ironía, Blue era tal vez la persona menos amigable de todo el lugar. Era una llave, una llave pequeña que él llevaba alrededor del cuello todo el tiempo y que hasta ese momento no había reparado en ella. Ahora entendía como había podido entrar, era una llave maestra, abría cualquier puerta del lugar, lo que quería decir no sólo que Blue era en definitiva el verdadero jefe, sino que también era su salida de ese lugar.

\- Vine a ver sí ya habías terminado. – le dijo sin parar de mirarla.

Emily miró la llave unos segundos más antes de responder.

\- Ya casi termino.

Blue se enderezó y la miró desde arriba.

\- Esperaré afuera.

Unos minutos después, Emily estaba a su lado caminando por los pasillos vacíos de Lenox House devuelta a su habitación. Mientras seguían en su camino, un hombre anciano apareció frente a ellos. Al verlo, Blue la tomó de un brazo y la acercó a él.

\- Disculpe. – le dijo el anciano a Blue al verlo. Era un hombre alto y más bien delgado, llevaba un traje algo desgastado y un sombrero sobre su cabeza. – Creo que me perdí. ¿Me puede decir dónde está el salón de visitas?

Blue lo miró extrañado por un momento pero luego asintió.

\- Es justo después de este pasillo. – dijo dando media vuelta y señalando hacia el fondo. – Continúa derecho hasta el final y después voltea a la izquierda.

El hombre siguió su mirada y asintió.

\- Gracias. – dijo. - ¿Hay otra puerta por la que pueda entrar directamente? El pasillo es bastante largo para mí.

\- Hay una puerta que conecta directamente con la sala de visitas, no tiene que entrar por la puerta principal si viene solamente a eso.

\- ¿Puedo venir en la noche?

\- No. – respondió Blue intentando conservar la paciencia y a causa de esto reforzando su apretón en el brazo de Emily. – Sólo en la mañana y en la tarde. Por las noches no hay nadie.

\- Es usted muy amable, gracias. – El anciano los miró a ambos antes de pasar por un lado.

\- De nada. – dijo Blue guiando a Emily en el sentido contrario.

La muchacha frunció el ceño, era la única persona que no trabajaba ahí que había visto por esos lados. ¿Cómo es que había llegado tan lejos? Emily volteó su rostro hacia él y vio al señor caminar con pasos cortos hasta el fondo del pasillo. Lentamente el hombre se detuvo en su trayecto y la volteó a mirar. Para su sorpresa este le sonrió mientras que inclinaba un poco su sombrero, como en forma de despedida, pero también de complicidad. La muchacha volvió a mirar frente a ella, confundida mientras que seguía su camino hacia su habitación.

...

La noche llegó como una bendición para ella. Debajo de las sabanas frías y aún confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, Emily no podía parar de pensar como poco a poco, las alternativas para escapar se le hacían más y más presentes. Ya sabía a qué hora y en qué lugar el manicomio estaba más desprevenido, sabía cuál camino tomar y también tenía cerca de ella a la persona con la llave para abrir todas las puertas. Debía idear un plan y pronto, debía escaparse de ahí y sabía que por ahora la clave para su escape era Blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Emily despertó por un golpe incesante en su puerta. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Blue abrió la puerta y entró con dos otros camilleros acompañándolo. Emily los miró confundida y por un momento se asustó al ver a Blue frente a ella, pero al verlo acompañado se tranquilizó, sabía que no intentaría nada frente a otras personas.

\- Babydoll. – Blue se paró frente a ella y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho como la primera vez que lo vio.

Con la poca luz que entraba a la habitación, Emily apenas podía verle parte del rostro, sus ojos y sus pómulos estaban ocultos bajo una sombra tan negra que Blue parecía un cadáver sacado de la tumba. Emily cerró los ojos con fuerza y se levantó de la cama. Los tres enfermeros la acompañaron a las duchas, mientras caminaban por el pasillo del manicomio, la muchacha podía sentir la mirada de Blue clavada en su espalda, aunque hubiera preferido hacer caso omiso de sus miradas, el plan de Emily comenzaba en ese momento. Volteó con lentitud su rostro hacia él y se encontró, como esperaba, con los ojos de Blue observándola. Justo en el momento en que sus miradas estuvieron conectadas Emily volteó su rostro de nuevo a causa del impulso que tenía de alejarse de él. "No, se dijo a sí misma, tengo que intentarlo." Volteó su rostro de nuevo, pero esta vez Blue no la estaba observando, sino que observaba frente a él, hacia la puerta. A Emily no le importó, lo siguió observando hasta que al fin Blue volvió a dirigir sus ojos negros azabache hacia ella. La muchacha se obligó a mirarlo directo a los ojos, sintió su corazón intentando salirse de su pecho y también sintió como sus manos comenzaban a temblar y como la boca se le secaba, pero aun así se obligó a no parar de mirarlo. Ambos estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que al fin llegaron a la puerta de las duchas.

Emily se bañó sola ese día. La mayoría de las muchachas no podían bañarse con las demás porque siempre se provocaba un problema, así que ese día los baños estaban vacíos, lo que hacía que los vellos de la nunca se le erizaran. Bañarse sola con agua helada en el baño vacío de un manicomio era aterrador, no sabía en que momento alguna de las sombras decidieran despertarse y tocarle la espalda desnuda. Sabía que su miedo era ridículo, pero aún así ese día se bañó lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió con la ropa nueva que le habían dado el otro día y cuando estuvo lista un enfermero la llevó a desayunar. Como siempre desayunó en la esquina más oculta de la cafetería, su cabello aún chorreaba agua fría que poco a poco le empapaba la espalda. Ese día el desayuno era avena con fruta, estaba insípido, pero Emily ni siquiera podía concentrase en el sabor, tenía tanta hambre que sólo le importaba llenar su estómago. Mientras comía levantó la vista por un momento y pudo encontrar a una chica con el pelo corto y rubio observándola. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron la muchacha le sonrió y Emily intentó sonreírle de vuelta, aunque le fue difícil. La muchacha no volvió a mirarla durante todo la mañana y Emily volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos hasta el final del desayuno.

Los enfermeros formaron a las demás chicas en una fila india para comunicarles las diferentes labores del día. La fila se encontraba justo frente a la oficina de Blue. Emily pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Blue estaba ahí, con otro enfermero, firmando unos papeles o haciendo algún trabajo. Ni siquiera se había fijado en ella, así que Emily dirigió la mirada justo detrás de él. Y lo que vio la dejó impactada: era un mapa del manicomio, un mapa para salir en caso de emergencia. Cubría casi toda la pared de la oficina de Blue y era hermoso. No tuvo que observarlo demasiado tiempo, después del encuentro con el anciano sabía perfectamente que ruta tomar. De pronto un enfermero la tomó por el hombro y la acomodó de nuevo en la fila india, pues se había salido de esta. Emily salió de su ensueño y cuando volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el mapa pudo ver que Blue la estaba mirando. Seguramente debió de haberla estado mirando todo el tiempo en que Emily analizaba el mapa, y como el mapa se encontraba justo detrás de él, Blue debió haber pensado que lo miraba a él. Pobre iluso. Aunque era mejor que pensara que a ella le gustaba, así Blue tendría más confianza y se acercaría a ella. Y por ahora sólo necesitaba una oportunidad para poder quitarle esa llave.

Ese día debía trabajar en la cocina. El cocinero le encargó pelar y cortar las cebollas en pedacitos. Emily no estaba sola en el lugar, la muchacha del pelo rubio y corto la acompañaba, aunque estaba del otro lado de la cocina, lavando los platos. Era el primer día que Emily trabajaba ahí, aunque no le gustaba para nada el cocinero, prefería estar ahí con la muchacha que estar sola en un baño en donde fácilmente podía entrar Blue. Peló las cebollas una por una hasta que la olla que le había pasado el cocinero quedó vacía. Vio que la muchacha del pelo corto aún no había terminado de lavar los platos y fue hacia ella para ayudarle. Cuando la chica la reconoció le dirigió una mirada tímida acompañada de una sonrisa. Emily le sonrió de vuelta y se acomodó al lado de ella para ayudarle. Tomó un plato sucio de la enorme montaña que había a su lado y comenzó a lavar. No había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que la chica a su lado rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Eres nueva, no?

Emily se sobresaltó. No pensaba que la muchacha le fuera a hablar en algún momento, ya se estaba acostumbrando al silencio.

\- Sí. – le respondió después de quedársela mirando un tiempo.

\- No te preocupes. Uno se acostumbra fácil.

Emily sonrió sarcástica y dirigió su mirada hacia el plato que estaba lavando.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó la muchacha que había visto su expresión.

\- Nada – dijo Emily volviendo a mirarla. – Es sólo que...no creo que me acostumbre.

\- Lo harás. – la chica le sonrió. – Todo el mundo se acostumbra al final, aunque no quieran.

\- No creo que llegue a gustarme este lugar en algún momento.

\- A nadie le gusta, pero todos se acostumbran a él.

 _¿Y a Blue?_ , quiso preguntar Emily. Aunque la verdad no fue capaz, sólo dirigió la vista hacia un punto diferente de la cocina y pudo ver al cocinero morder un enorme sándwich de queso y carne. Vio como la grasa se deslizaba por su barbilla y como sus mejillas rosadas se agrandaban intentando contener todo el alimento que estaba siendo introducido en ellas. Emily sintió asco.

\- ¿Y a él? – preguntó sin alejar la vista del humano que sufría una especie de metamorfosis en cerdo gigante.

La muchacha volteó su rostro hacia lo que observaba Emily y frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca para expresar su asco.

\- No, - dijo- a él nunca te acostumbras.

Ambas sonrieron y el sonido de sus risas hizo que el cocinero se volteara y las fulminara con la mirada. Las dos volvieron a dirigir la vista hacia sus platos y continuaron fregando hasta que dejaron de sentir la mirada de él.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó la muchacha.

\- Emily. – le respondió. - ¿Y tú?

\- Rocket.

Emily sonrió.

\- ¿Qué clase de nombre es Rocket? – preguntó intrigada.

\- La clase de nombre que me pusieron aquí.

Emily bajó la vista y pensó en Blue y en el estúpido apodo que había decidido ponerle: Babydoll. De cierta forma entendía a la muchacha, tal vez escuchar su antiguo nombre traía demasiados recuerdos de su vida pasada, o tal vez, como ella había dicho antes, se había logrado acostumbrar a todo, incluso a su nueva identidad.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó Rocket. Emily no sabía si era intriga lo que sentía o si era para no dejar que el silencio regresara.

No contestó. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta Rocket bajó la vista de nuevo a los platos que ya casi terminaban de lavar.

\- Ya veo, - dijo- es complicado, ¿no? Mi historia también es complicada...

\- ¡Tú!

Emily y Rocket voltearon la mirada al mismo tiempo para ver al cocinero acercarse a ellas. El hombre apuntó su dedo regordete y manchado de grasa hacia el rostro de Emily y esta se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Lleva esos costales a la bodega! – apuntó hacia unos costales grandes y pesados que se encontraban a un costado de la puerta de la cocina.

Emily los enfocó con la mirada y después volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia el cocinero. Este ya ni siquiera la estaba mirando, se había acercado a Rocket dejándola a ella a un lado.

\- No sé cuál es la conversación que están teniendo ustedes dos, pero quiero que se acabe, está es la última vez que quiero escucharte hablar con todas las que vienen aquí, si esto continúa le diré a la Dra. Gorski que... – Rocket le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva mientras escuchaba su sermón al cual parecía también estar acostumbrada.

El cocinero dejó a un lado a Emily y está dirigió su mirada hacia un pequeño cuchillo que había sido olvidado al lado de las cebollas que ella había cortado previamente. Divisó ese pequeño objeto puntiagudo, estaba sólo a unos centímetros pero Emily no se atrevía a tomarlo con el cocinero tan cerca.

\- ¡¿Aún sigues aquí?! – el grito que el cocinero le dirigió la hizo saltar en su puesto, Emily le dio la espalda y empezó a arrastrar los costales a la bodega.

Las manos le dolieron por el material tan duro al cual tenía que aferrarse y pudo sentir como se le raspaba la piel. Estaban muy pesados, pero Emily no se quejó y los llevó uno por uno, retirando varias veces los mechones de cabello que se pegaban a su frente y a su cuello a causa del sudor.

Tal vez debió haber cogido el cuchillo, ya sólo faltaban cuatro días, contando ese y aún no tenía ni la confianza de Blue (mucho menos la llave) ni un plan concreto de escape. Al menos con el cuchillo se habría podido defender. Emily suspiró metiendo el último costal en la bodega. Cuando volvió a buscar a Rocket se dio cuenta que esta ya había terminado hace bastante y que la cocina estaba vacía a excepción de ella y el cocinero. Emily le preguntó de forma cansada si se podía ir y el hombre le dirigió una mirada fulminante pero asintió. La muchacha salió caminando de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, para encontrarse con un camillero que la llevaría de vuelta hacia su habitación.

...

Era temprano en la mañana, hacía frío y como siempre Emily estaba en el rincón de la cafetería desayunando. Estaba absuelta en sus pensamientos mientras que revolvía sin interés el plato de comida que tenía frente a ella.

\- ¡Hola, Emily!

La muchacha levantó la vista por la sorpresa y pudo encontrar el rostro de Rocket a centímetros del suyo.

\- Hola. – Emily le dirigió una sonrisa.

\- Te tengo una sorpresa. – dijo Rocket sonriendo y metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su atuendo.

Emily frunció ligeramente el ceño sin saber de qué se podría tratar, aunque imaginaba que debía ser alguna cosa pequeña sin importancia.

\- ¿Lista? – Rocket seguía sonriendo entusiasmada por ver la reacción de la joven frente a ella.

La muchacha asintió. De un momento a otro Rocket sacó la mano de su bolsillo con rapidez y puso entre las dos un pequeño cuchillo puntiagudo, con el mango algo oxidado y la cuchilla con manchas de humedad, pero un cuchillo después de todo.

Emily lo tomó con su mano rápidamente y lo escondió entre los pliegues de su atuendo.

\- ¡Estás loca! – le reprochó, su voz casi un susurro para que los enfermeros no las escucharán.

\- Vi como lo mirabas el otro día. – contestó Rocket aún entusiasmada. – No tienes que agradecerme.

La verdad es que la muchacha no sabía que decir. Tenía el cuchillo que tanto había deseado la última vez, y sabía que siempre debía de cargarlo con ella, pero también representaba un riesgo enorme. Sí la atrapaban con él, podía terminar con muchos más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Rocket se levantó rápidamente del puesto en donde estaba y volvió a la mesa en la que normalmente solía hacerse. Antes de irse, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Emily y le dijo en un susurro.

\- Úsalo con cuidado.

La muchacha, aún con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, asintió con disimulo y apretó aún más el cuchillo contra su cuerpo. Podía sentirlo ahí, justo en la parte baja de su abdomen, en donde el traje del manicomio tenía un pequeño pliegue que mostraba el inicio de la falda. El cuchillo era pequeño y podía sentir que estaba bien apretado en su ropa, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir que el pliegue que ocultaba su única arma iba a desdoblarse en el momento menos esperado y quitarle su única esperanza de escapar.

Tarde en la mañana, sin ninguna obligación que hacer, Emily pudo volver a su habitación en donde se sintió más tranquila. La puerta de su cuarto tenía una pequeña ventana por donde los enfermeros podían observar lo que ellas estaban haciendo. Se recostó en la puerta, justo debajo de la ventana para que sí alguien revisaba el cuarto sólo viera una cama vacía. Esperó un momento sentada en el piso, analizando sí todo lo que pasaba era cierto o sólo un producto de su imaginación. Pero cuando tocó con sus dedos por encima del pliegue de su vestido, y sintió ese pequeño bulto sólido escondido debajo de la tela, supo que todo era muy real. Sacó el cuchillo y observó la navaja relucir con la poca luz que entraba a la habitación. Aunque estaba viejo y oxidado aún salía algo de brillo de él. Tomó el cuchillo y lo apretó con fuerza con su mano derecha. Lo paseó de un lado a otro, cortando el aire con él, practicando de una vez. Lo ladeó, lo apuntó, apuñaló el aire y el vació con él, siempre sentada en su puesto para asegurarse que ningún enfermero pudiera verla. Lo sostuvo de distintas maneras, siempre con el objetivo de ver de qué forma le era más cómodo sostenerlo. De pronto escuchó una llave introducirse en la cerradura de su puerta y Emily se levantó de un salto y observó por la ventanita. Pudo ver a un enfermero concentrado en buscar la llave correcta para abrir la puerta de la habitación. Emily sintió como una sensación de alivio se extendía por su pecho al darse cuenta de que no era Blue el que intentaba entrar. Seguramente Blue habría podido entrar sin tener que buscar la llave correcta, su llave era una llave maestra, abría todas las cerraduras.

La muchacha intentó con rapidez esconder el cuchillo de nuevo en el pliegue de su falda, pero sus dedos temblaban tanto que este se calló al suelo. Emily lo recogió al instante y al ver que la puerta estaba a punto de abrirse, no tuvo otro remedio que meter el cuchillo debajo del colchón de plumas. Se sentó en la cama, justo encima de donde estaba sepultada el arma y se retiró los cabellos de la frente. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el enfermero observó la habitación con sospecha, pero al ver a Emily sentada justo en medio de la cama, la ayudó a levantarse y ambos salieron de la habitación.

No entendía porque la habían sacado de la habitación, se suponía que no podía salir hasta la hora del almuerzo y todavía no era hora, ¿a dónde la estaba llevando? ¿Y si habían descubierto que tenía el cuchillo? Sí era así, podía darse por muerta.

El enfermero la llevó en silencio por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la puerta del teatro. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y todas las demás chicas estaban sentadas mirando a Blue, el cual se encontraba en el centro. El corazón de Emily dio un brinco al verlo, si Blue estaba ahí, no era nada bueno.

Como siempre él se encontraba con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, pero en ese momento tenía una mirada atemorizante, hasta siniestra. El enfermero que la acompañaba la sentó en un puesto que se encontraba algo alejado de donde estaba Blue, pero aun así él podía verla y ella podía verlo a él.

\- ¿Listo? ¿Están todas? – escuchó a Blue decir en un susurro al enfermero a su lado. Este último asintió.

Blue dio un paso al frente.

\- ¡Chicas! – todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio.

Emily buscó con la mirada a Rocket y la encontró en un rincón escuchando atentamente.

Me han informado, que hay cosas que se han estado perdiendo, – continuó Blue caminando lentamente frente a su público, como todo un presentador. – cosas importantes. Que no deberían estar perdidas. Cosas peligrosas, como cuchillos. - Emily podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón desbocado, volvió a observar a Rocket nerviosa y vio que esta ni siquiera parecía preocupada. Emily intentó imitarla pero le fue difícil. – Creí que teníamos una relación de...respeto mutuo. Yo intento darles, una buena vida en este lugar y todo lo que pido a cambio es su honestidad, su respeto y que nada se salga de control. Ahora, alguien tomó un cuchillo de la cocina y quiero saber quién fue.

Silencio. Nadie decía nada, Blue dirigió una mirada a las internas que estaban más cerca de él, esperando una reacción. Emily tembló en su silla, volvió a buscar a Rocket con la mirada y vio que esta ni siquiera parecía estar consciente de lo que pasaba.

\- Chicas, ¿saben qué? Está bien. – Blue se quedó quieto en su lugar, calmándose de un momento a otro. – Denme el cuchillo o díganme la persona que lo tiene y les aseguro que esto se acabará pronto y volveremos a la normalidad.

Silencio.

Blue pasó su mirada por todo el lugar pero nadie hizo un movimiento.

\- ¡Chicas..! – la paciencia de Blue, (si es que en algún momento había tenido ese don) se fue tan rápido como llegó - Quiero que ese cuchillo aparezca... ¿¡Dónde está ese maldito cuchillo!? – su grito rebotó por todo el lugar.

Emily observó a los camilleros al lado de Blue y pudo ver una expresión que conocía muy bien: miedo. Todos le tenían miedo, sobretodo las muchachas que ya muchas se habían puesto nerviosas. Blue los maltrataba, los asustaba a todos, ¿la Dra. Gorsky era siquiera consciente de eso?

\- ¿Nadie habla...? Ok. CJ quiero que revisen cada una de las habitaciones, nadie se va, hasta que ese cuchillo aparezca.

El camillero al que Blue le acababa de hablar, se quedó en su puesto dudoso de moverse. Blue se dio cuenta de esto.

\- ¿No me escuchaste? – dijo acercándose a él.

\- No podemos hacer eso. – Blue frunció el ceño. – Deberíamos decirle a la Dra...

\- No, no, no, no, no... la Dra. Gorsky está ocupada haciendo sus terapias, yo mantengo todo bajo control aquí, estas son mis chicas, yo las protejo. Ahora, si hay algo que pueda atentar contra su seguridad, es mi responsabilidad, ¿de acuerdo?

CJ asintió.

\- Son tus chicas. – dijo y se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar.

Ya no había nada que hacer, seguramente en cualquier momento CJ u otro camillero entraría de nuevo al lugar apuntando hacia ella y apretando un pequeño cuchillo oxidado contra su mano. Emily sintió como su garganta se cerraba y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Pero si se daba el lujo de llorar firmaría su sentencia de muerte. Volvió a dirigir su mirada a Rocket y se encontró con los ojos de la muchacha de pelo corto. Para su sorpresa Rocket le sonrió, era una sonrisa amable, el tipo de sonrisa en el que intentaba decirle que todo estaría bien. Emily la miró con los ojos aguados y respirando con dificultad y fue ahí que Rocket se dio cuenta que Emily había escondido el cuchillo en su habitación. La expresión de Rocket cambió por completo y dejó de mirar a Emily por un segundo para hablar con una joven rubia de pelo largo que estaba al lado de ella. Las muchachas susurraron algo en silencio y Emily pudo ver como la otra joven intentaba detener a Rocket, la cual se estaba levantando de su silla, y volver a sentarla en su puesto.

\- ¡Blue!

El camillero volteó su rostro hacia quién lo llamaba y divisó a Rocket parada sobre su silla para poder hacerse escuchar. Blue la miró extrañado.

\- ¡Sé quién tiene el cuchillo! – dijo la muchacha sonriendo mostrando todos su dientes y riendo de forma picara.

\- ¿Quien? – Blue se le acercó.

\- ¡Amy lo tiene! – Rocket apuntó hacia una de las muchachas que estaba sentada más adelante y esta se levantó de un salto y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

\- ¡MENTIROSA! – gritó y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Ni siquiera pudo tocarla porque había varias chicas frente a ella y Rocket se burló de que estaba fuera de su alcance. De un momento a otro todo el salón se volvió una locura y todas las chicas empezaron a gritar emocionadas. Amy había golpeado por accidente a otra de las muchachas y esta le había respondido. Emily se levantó de su silla asustada y vio que Rocket estaba riendo en un rincón al lado de la chica rubia que la había intentado detener. A esta última no le hacía mucha gracia lo que pasaba y estaba siempre delante de Rocket para protegerla. Todo el teatro era una jauría de locas descontroladas y ni siquiera los camilleros que había eran suficiente para detenerlas. Se tiraron mesas, sillas y hasta un juego de cartas. Todo estaba hecho una locura y Emily se ocultó en un rincón oscuro alejándose del desastre. La verdad no comprendía de qué serviría todo ese escándalo, los camilleros ya se habían ido a los cuartos, ya no había nada que hacer.

De pronto de un momento a otro, CJ pasó justo por el lado de ella acompañado de los otros camilleros que se habían ido a revisar las habitaciones. Fue ayudar a Blue a detener a las muchachas y Emily entendió la estrategia de Rocket: iban a necesitar todos los camilleros para detenerlas.

Les tomó bastante tiempo hacerlo pero al final lo lograron. Todo el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, había muchachas golpeadas, otras gritando y llorando, otras riendo y claro, otras, como ella, que ni siquiera habían hecho un movimiento. No volvió a ver a Rocket después de eso, pero sí pudo divisar a la muchacha con la que esta había hablado previamente: la chica rubia de pelo largo. Era muy distinta a Rocket; Rocket era efusiva, divertida, le gustaba tomar riesgos, pero esta otra chica no se había reído en todo el conflicto, había intentado detener a Rocket y cuando inició toda la pelea, no se alejó ni una sola vez de su lado. Pero ahora estaba sola y se dirigía a la salida como todas las demás.

Emily fue de las últimas en volver a su cuarto. Primero sacaron a las internas más violentas para tranquilizarlas o llevarlas a la enfermería y las muchachas más calmadas fueron las últimas en salir. Las llevaron a sus cuartos en una fila india y una por una las dejaron en su habitación. Emily intentó con todas sus fuerzas no abalanzarse a buscar el cuchillo antes de que estuviera completamente segura de que la habían dejado sola. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Emily se agachó frente al delgado colchón de plumas y con el corazón golpeando su pecho empezó a buscarlo. Apenas rozó con la punta de los dedos el mango del cuchillo, sintió que el aire regresaba a sus pulmones. Seguramente no habían alcanzado a revisar su habitación. Esta vez fue más precavida y volvió a guardar el cuchillo contra su cuerpo, no podía creer la suerte que había tenido.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y se fue. Emily no volvió a ver a Rocket ni en los pasillos ni a la hora del almuerzo. La verdad es que no se preocupó mucho por esto, pues tampoco vio a la tal Amy a la que Rocket había culpado y por la cual se había empezado todo el conflicto; así que lo más probable era que las hubieran enviado a terapia o las hubieran encerrado en aislamiento. Ese día no hubo interacción en el teatro, ni tampoco deberes de limpieza que hacer, todas las internas habían sido encerradas y la Dra. Gorsky estaba concentrando su atención en hablar con los camilleros sobre lo que había pasado. Emily sólo esperaba que pusieran de una vez por todas a Blue en su lugar. Que dejara de creerse el dueño de todos. Esa tarde mientras que estaba sentada en su cama mirando al vacío y prácticamente quedándose dormida, dos camilleros la fueron a buscar y la llevaron fuera de su cuarto. Emily caminó al lado de ellos en silencio y confundida, siempre sintiendo el cuchillo bien presionado en el pliegue de su abdomen.

Cuando cruzaron por un pasillo con mucha más luz y cerca de la puerta que separaba los cuartos de las internas de la entrada del manicomio, Emily supo adonde iban: hacia Blue.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

" _Pourquoi tu mens?"_

" _Je mens pas."_

" _Alors pourquoi tu pleures?"_

" _Je pleure pas."_

 _ **\- La vie d'Adèle**_

La oficina de Blue era más grande de lo que creía. Era amplia, con un gran escritorio en medio y varios otros muebles alrededor. Estaba lleno de papeles y de fotocopias por todos lados y el mapa del manicomio se encontraba ubicado justo detrás del gran escritorio, pegado en un tablero de corcho. La verdad es que la oficina no era de Blue, era la oficina general del manicomio. Ahí se manejaban todos los registros, las entradas y salidas, los expedientes de las internas...Blue era el jefe de los camilleros, así que se mantenía en ese lugar más que los demás; la Dra. Gorsky, por supuesto, tenía su propia oficina.

Al llegar, la muchacha esperó encontrarse con Blue sentado detrás del escritorio, recostado en un gran asiento con sus brazos extendidos sobre los reposa brazos y como siempre con ese mirada oscura que tenía. Emily podía hasta imaginarlo como esos jefes de la mafia que se veían en las películas de drama, sólo le faltaría un bigote y un peinado menos ridículo para alcanzar esa imagen. Pero la verdad era que Blue estaba parado frente al escritorio organizando y firmando unos papeles. Traía sus lentes puestos, pero cuando escuchó a los camilleros entrar con Emily, se los quitó y los guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Dejó por un momento los papeles que estaba mirando y fue a recibirla.

\- Gracias. – murmuró a los otros camilleros mientras que tomaba a Emily por el brazo izquierdo.

Los otros dos camilleros miraron a Blue esperando alguna orden, pero todo lo que obtuvieron fue un pequeño asentimiento por parte de Blue que indicaba que ya podían dejarlos solos. La puerta se cerró detrás de la muchacha y esta dirigió sus ojos y su ceño fruncido hacia el hombre frente a ella. No es que Blue fuera muy alto, pero Emily definitivamente era pequeña.

\- Siéntate, por favor.

Blue señaló hacia una silla vacía frente al escritorio y Emily se sentó con lentitud. Él se sentó encima del escritorio, frente a ella.

La muchacha se concentró en sentir la presión del cuchillo contra su abdomen, el sentirlo ahí le daba más valor.

\- Babydoll. – Blue la miró con sospecha. – Te crees especial, ¿no?

Emily lo miró extrañada, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba ahí. No le contestó

\- Sí...Tú...crees que puedes llegar y mirarme y creer que me puedes manipular y meterte con... ¡mis cosas! Y crees que no voy a sospechar de ti, ¿cierto?

 _Dios, está chiflado._

\- Porque no estás loca...Porque sólo nosotros dos sabemos la verdad, ¿no?

Emily permaneció callada, la verdad no sabía que era lo que él quería de ella. Blue acercó su rostro al de ella y la muchacha apoyó su espalda en la silla para poder alejarse de él. Sintió los dedos de Blue al lado de su rostro corriéndole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

\- ¿Sabes...? Si el doctor no fuera a llegar en dos días, no me importaría pedirle a Vera, que me dejara cuidar de ti...tal vez así me dijeras al fin donde escondiste el cuchillo.

De pronto la empujó tan fuerte contra la silla que Emily tuvo que aferrarse con sus manos a los reposa brazos para no irse para atrás. Su corazón volvió a martillear con fuerza contra su pecho y lo más probable era que Blue lo escuchara. La miró con esos ojos tan negros intentando leer en su rostro alguna señal de debilidad. Emily tragó grueso y contuvo las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos, no podía permitir que tuviera tanto poder sobre ella.

\- ¿¡Dónde está!? – Blue la sacudió sobre su puesto y la muchacha sintió como la presión en la parte baja de su abdomen disminuía. Apretó las piernas con fuerza como un reflejo, intentando que la presión de su cuerpo no permitiera que el cuchillo saliera de su escondite.

\- No sé. – susurró al fin para que dejara de sacudirla.

Blue suspiró y bajó los ojos.

\- No, no, no. – volvió a levantar la mirada hacia ella y la miró directo a los ojos. Se veía cansado, estaba pálido y tenía ojeras. Blue no podía permitir que alguien pudiera escapársele así, él administraba el lugar, nada se podía salir de control. Emily sabía que toda la situación lo estaba haciendo perder el control del que tanto alardeaba. Esto en vez de alegrarla la asustaba, un Blue sin control era igual a un desorden completo en Lenox House. - ¿Por qué mientes?

\- No miento.

La miró analizando cada detalle de su rostro, desde su barbilla hasta su frente.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lloras?

\- No lloro.

Para su sorpresa las comisuras de los labios de Blue se levantaron un poco, haciendo una mueca que intentaba parecer una sonrisa. Se alejó de ella un momento y volvió a sentarse sobre el escritorio.

\- Todos los utensilios de la cocina siempre se cuentan antes de cerrarla. Y faltaba uno. Ahora...tú estuviste ayer en la cocina y... ¿sabes de que me doy cuenta? Qué hasta ahora nunca se había perdido nada, hasta que llegaste tú.

Blue se la quedó mirando, otra vez cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho como era su costumbre.

Emily bajó la mirada, aún apretando las piernas y sintiendo como el cuchillo se resbalaba por su ropa. Por un momento había olvidado que si quería salir de ahí era mejor darle razones para que confiara en ella. ¿Pero qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía actuar para convencerlo de que ella lo entendía, que no debía dudar de ella?

\- ¿Tienes algo qué decir?

Silencio. Después de varios segundos, Emily al fin tuvo la fuerza para hablar.

\- No lo tengo. – dijo

\- ¿Sabes quien lo puede tener?

\- No.

\- No te creo.

\- Es cierto.

\- ¡¿Entonces quien más lo puede tener?!

\- El cocinero.

Blue la miró extrañado. Emily no sabía porque había dicho eso. Salió de su boca de un momento a otro, sin pensarlo. Seguramente él pensó que se estaba burlando de la situación. Pero antes de que Blue pudiera decir algo, ella habló primero:

\- Seguramente él lo perdió y está culpando a una de nosotras. Siempre está comiendo, ni siquiera se fija en lo que pasa alrededor de él...

\- Momento que tú aprovechaste para robar el cuchillo. – la interrumpió.

\- Tal vez hasta él lo tenga, escondido en algún lado para que nadie vuelva a trabajar en la cocina con...

\- No eras la única trabajando ayer. – Emily bajó la mirada derrotada, Blue ni siquiera la estaba escuchando. – Esa chica...la del pelo rubio, la hermana de Sweet Pea...

¿ _La hermana de quién?_

\- Tal vez a ti no pueda tocarte...pero a ella nadie la vendrá a buscar en dos días... – Blue hablaba para sí mismo, aunque se dirigía a ella, hablaba para él. Nada se le escapaba, sabía cómo manipular a las personas.

\- Yo entiendo. – Blue volteó la vista hacia ella y la miró extrañado.

\- ¿Qué entiendes?

\- Qué es difícil manejar este lugar...

\- No, no, no me voy a creer eso. – la interrumpió Blue desviando su mirada de la de ella.

\- Que estás solo. Que nadie más entiende la gran responsabilidad que tienes sobre tus hombros. Sé cómo se siente, te lo aseguro. Tener que mantener todo bajo control por aquí, sin nadie más que te ayude.

Blue continuó mirandola extrañado pero no dijo nada. En ese momento Emily no sabía si le creía o si simplemente estaba esperando a que terminara para reírse en su cara. Apostaba más por la primera que por la segunda opción, la risa no era muy propia de Blue.

\- No tengo el cuchillo, Blue. – continuó Emily al ver que Blue no le respondía nada.

Emily se hubiera levantado de la silla si hubiera podido, pero la verdad es que le daba miedo que con el movimiento el cuchillo se cayera. Ya había llegado muy lejos, lo estaba manipulando para que confiara en ella, haciéndose la valiente cuando no lo era. Intentando demostrarle que era la única en el lugar que no le tenía miedo, cuando la verdad era que nadie más en su vida la había aterrado tanto, ni siquiera su padrastro.

Rápidamente Emily se inclinó hacia adelante para poder poner su mano sobre la de él. Blue la miró con sospecha pero no se alejó del contacto. El corazón de Emily martilleaba con fuerza contra su pecho, esperaba que Blue alejara la mano, que volviera a empujarla contra la silla diciéndole que no le creía, pero Blue sólo dejó la vista sobre sus manos unidas y su ceño se frunció mirando esta imagen.

\- Voy a ser honesto contigo. Todo esto me hace sentir como si fuera un niño pequeño, sentado en la esquina del arenero mientras que todo el mundo destruye mis juguetes.

Emily intentó disimular la mueca que cruzó por su rostro. Para él eso eran las chicas del manicomio: juguetes que él podía controlar a su gusto y Lenox House era su casa de muñecas, él era Gepetto y los demás los miles de Pinochos que había fabricado, sólo que ha estos no los vendría a salvar un hada madrina.

\- Pero tú...- la miró con los ojos aguados, Emily intentó pensar que era por la luz, aunque sabía que sí Blue estaba en ese estado, (en el que ya no podía controlar sus emociones) eso quería decir que ella estaba ganando el juego. – Tu eres como mi muñequita, la única que aún no han destruido y que no dejaré que destruyan. – se acercó a ella, levantándose de su puesto y acuclillándose para poder estar a la altura de la muchacha que aún seguía sentada en la silla.

Blue entrelazó los dedos de ambos y por un momento Emily pensó que la besaría, estaban tan cerca que la respiración de él le hacía cosquillas en el rostro.

De pronto un camillero abrió la puerta de golpe y los interrumpió.

\- La Dra. Gorsky viene hacia acá. – dijo, apenas reparando en ella.

Blue se alejó de ella rápidamente y la levantó. Emily sintió como su corazón se detenía al sentir como el cuchillo se desplazaba unos centímetros de su puesto. Por suerte no pasó nada pero pudo sentir como todos los colores de su rostro desaparecían, ninguno de los dos hombres se dio cuenta de esto por lo rápido con que la movieron para poder ocultarla. Emily se sintió como una muñeca de trapo que era pasada de un niño al otro.

\- Enciérrala en el closet, iré por ella después.

El camillero la tomó con fuerza por el brazo y la arrastró hacia el cuarto de limpieza que quedaba justo al lado de la oficina en la que se encontraba Blue. La muchacha no tuvo tiempo siquiera de preguntar qué era el _closet,_ en un segundo se encontró dentro de un lugar oscuro y con olor a detergente. El camillero cerró la puerta y de pronto la única luz que quedaba era la que lograba filtrarse por la pequeña ranura debajo de la puerta. Lo primero que hizo al estar sola fue acomodar el cuchillo en su ropa y volver a asegurarlo contra su cuerpo, tuvo suerte de que no se le cayera en frente de Blue, pues estaba a punto de resbalarse. Ya más calmada se dispuso a observar el lugar a su alrededor pero a causa de la oscuridad Emily ni siquiera podía ver sus propias manos, así que se resignó a esperar que la sacaran de ahí y se sentó contra la pared. Seguramente ese era el closet de limpieza, eso quería decir que lo más probable era que hubiera trapeadores y escobas con los cuales podía lastimarse. Se sentó en el piso frío y recostó su espalda contra la pared, esperando a que vinieran a sacarla. Estaba segura que encerrar a alguien en el cuarto de limpieza iba en contra de las reglas de Lenox House, pero también estaba segura que esta práctica era tan normal como darles medicinas a los pacientes. De seguro Blue era al que se le había ocurrido esa idea. Emily recostó la cabeza contra la pared fría esperando quedarse dormida, pero de pronto unos susurros provenientes de detrás de la pared le quitaron esa idea. La muchacha puso su oído contra el muro esperando escuchar más claramente de dónde provenía el ruido. Cuando encontró la posición correcta para escuchar con claridad, se dio cuenta que las voces provenían de la oficina y que parecían enfadadas. La primera era una voz femenina, con un extraño acento, al parecer polaco y la segunda era la voz de Blue. La Dra. Gorsky y él discutían. Emily frunció el ceño, intentado de esta manera concentrarse más.

\- No es decisión tuya. – innegablemente esa era la voz de la Dra.

\- Un cuchillo se perdió, creo que tengo la autoridad...

\- Tal vez tengas autoridad de hacer muchas cosas pero tienes que preguntarme primero si doy la autorización, o no, para revisar los cuartos.

Silencio.

\- ¡A mí, Blue! – la Dra. Gorsky estaba innegablemente enfadada.

Emily podía imaginar a Blue detrás del escritorio con cara de indignado al escuchar como alguien le hablaba de esa manera. Esta imagen casi la hace sonreír.

\- Veo que te he ofendido. – esta vez la voz de Blue se escuchaba más calmada. – Y me disculpo.

\- Gracias. – la voz de la Dra. Gorsky sonó como un susurro y a Emily le fue más y más difícil escuchar de que estaban hablando.

\- ...las chicas no tienen a nadie más... – sabía que esa era la voz de Blue, pero no entendía porque sonaba tan apagada. - ¿...de repente no te das cuenta de que es lo que pasa aquí...? – Parecía como sí estuvieran hablando a una distancia mínima, como si se estuvieran contando un secreto. – Has sabido eso desde hace mucho tiempo pero no lo has querido ver... Y eso, yo sí tengo la autoridad de reportarlo.

¿La estaba amenazando?

Emily sintió ganas de llorar, Blue controlaba todo, ni siquiera la Dra. Gorsky podía ayudarla. Debió haberlo sabido...Era obvio que la Dra. debía de saber que Blue administraba el lugar él sólo y ya era muy tarde como para volver a tomar el control. Escuchó pasos alejarse y pudo darse cuenta que pertenecían a la Dra., pues los zapatos de tacón se escuchaban así.

\- ¡Te ves genial, a propósito! – la voz de Blue se escuchó con fuerza, mostrando así que ya estaban más alejados el uno del otro. Y que él había ganado.

La Dra. Gorsky no respondió.

...

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo encerrada en ese lugar, pero durante ese tiempo no deseó salir para nada. Se sentía cansada, abatida por todo lo que acababa de escuchar, era como sí Blue estuviera devorando su vida poco a poco, como si fuera el monstruo debajo de la cama de los niños que no los dejaba dormir y les daba pesadillas. Y en ese caso él era el monstruo debajo de su cama.

Al final la fueron a buscar, esperó encontrarse con un camillero que la llevaría devuelta a su cuarto, pero fue el propio Blue quien abrió la puerta. Emily se levantó con lentitud al verlo, siempre sintiendo el bulto en su abdomen.

Blue se acercó a ella, hasta el punto en que Emily pudo sentir su olor. Para su sorpresa, olía bien. No podía sentir ningún olor de colonia, ni nada por el estilo, podía sentir el olor de él, olía a hombre, ese olor que antes solía encantarle, era el olor que soñaba con sentir al abrazar a un hombre, al amarlo y al besarlo. Blue podría ser atractivo, tenía un bonito rostro y un bonito cuerpo, lástima que estuviera tan loco.

Emily lo miró directo a los ojos esperando a que dijera algo. Blue se notaba cansado, aunque era de esperar que estuviera de buen humor por lo que había pasado con la Dra., la verdad es que no se le notaba así. La miró como nunca la había mirado, como si disfrutara con verla, como si disfrutara que ella estuviera ahí con él, como si tuviera miedo de que ella hubiera desaparecido mientras que él no estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Me juras que no tienes el cuchillo? – las palabras salieron de él como súplicas.

Esa mirada...una mirada cansada, pero a la vez tranquila, el tipo de mirada que puedes ver en una persona cuando lo peor ya ha pasado y ha vuelto a encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

\- Lo juro. – respondió la muchacha sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Blue asintió y bajó la mirada hacia el cabello de ella. Tomó un mechón y lo ubicó detrás de la oreja de Emily, para poder mirar con más detalle su rostro.

\- Ok, ok...Te llevaré a tu habitación.

…

Esa noche, durante la cena, Emily no tuvo la oportunidad de comer sola como siempre, pues la muchacha que había visto antes, la chica rubia de pelo largo que al parecer era la hermana de Rocket, se sentó a una distancia no muy larga de ella. La fulminó con la mirada casi todo el principio de la cena y aunque Emily intentó ignorarla lo más que pudo y concentrarse en su comida, le fue difícil. Al final no pudo soportarlo más y la miró:

\- ¿Qué? – le dijo en un susurro, intentando que nadie más la escuchara.

¡Mi hermana no ha vuelto a aparecer desde la mañana! – le respondió la chica a la que Blue había llamado Sweet Pea. Su voz también era baja aunque se notaba que le era difícil mantenerla así.

Emily frunció el ceño.

\- Bueno, seguramente está en aislamiento o algo así.

\- No tienen que hacer eso a menos que ella hubiera lastimado a alguien. ¡Y mi hermana no ha hecho nada!

 _Bueno, se robó un cuchillo de la cocina..._

\- Ella no había tenido ningún problema hasta que se juntó contigo. – Sweet Pea entrecerró los ojos y la miró con odio.

¿Acaso la estaba culpando por lo que le había pasado a Rocket? Si es que le había pasado algo, lo cual Emily no creía.

Justo cuando la muchacha abrió la boca para responderle, vio una figura delgada, con el pelo corto y rubio, entrar por la puerta.

\- Mira, ahí está. – dijo Emily apuntando disimuladamente con su cabeza hacia la figura.

Sweet Pea volteó a mirar y al verla le hizo una seña para que se sentara con ellas. Rocket ni siquiera traía bandeja y se sentó con lentitud al lado de su hermana. Se la notaba pálida y cansada, no era la misma Rocket efusiva y alegre que había sido en la mañana.

\- ¿No vas a comer nada? – le preguntó Sweet Pea a su hermana, acercándose a ella.

Rocket negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos cansada.

\- No tengo hambre. – susurró.

Emily sabía que algo no estaba bien, ¿qué había pasado durante todo ese tiempo que Rocket había estado "desaparecida"?

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Emily extrañada por su comportamiento.

\- Sí. Es sólo que...

\- ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te tocaron? – inquirió Sweet Pea al ver que a su hermana se le hacía difícil contener el llanto.

\- No, no... Blue,...puede llegar a ser muy... – Rocket parpadeó intentado ocultar las lágrimas. – convincente.

\- Esto es culpa tuya. – dijo Sweet Pea dirigiéndose a Emily. Se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó para poder calmarla.

\- No, no... – Rocket la miró con los ojos aguados y sonrió. – Yo fui la que tomó el cuchillo, es culpa mía.

\- ¡¿Tú tomaste el cuchillo?! – Sweet Pea la miró sorprendida y Rocket asintió. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Por qué creí que ella mataría a Blue si se lo daba.

Sweet Pea y Emily se miraron en silencio sin saber cómo reaccionar.

\- Nadie matará a nadie aquí. – le dijo Sweet Pea después de que recuperó el aliento para hablar.

Emily aún no decía nada. Se sentía fría, como si su alma se hubiera escapado de su cuerpo. ¿En qué momento le hizo creer a Rocket que ella quería matar a Blue? Ni siquiera había sido capaz de matar a su padrastro cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ¿por qué mataría a Blue?

\- Nunca he querido matar a nadie. – susurró Emily al final, dejando a un lado su comida.

\- ¿Entonces por qué otra razón querías el cuchillo? – le preguntó Rocket extrañada.

Sweet Pea la miró también esperando una respuesta, aún seguía abrazada a su hermana y aunque parecía más tranquila, Emily sabía que no confiaba en ella.

¿De qué servía mentir en ese momento? Rocket la había ayudado y Sweet Pea era su hermana así que no diría nada que pudiera poner a Rocket en peligro.

\- En tres días llegará un médico que me hará una lobotomía y planeo irme antes de eso.

Rocket y Sweet Pea se la quedaron mirando como si acabara de hablar en otro idioma. Al final, fue Sweet Pea la que primero reaccionó:

\- Eso es imposible. – dijo. – Hay guardias en todas partes y aún así tienes que saber qué camino tomar, Lenox House es muy grande, te perderías antes de lograr escapar.

\- Ya sé qué camino tomar. – respondió Emily, no sin algo de orgullo en su voz. – Hay un mapa en la oficina de Blue, lo he podido observar bien, la salida más segura es por el área de visitas. Cuando el horario de visitas se acaba, las puertas se cierran pero nadie queda en el lugar, al contrario de la recepción y la salida de emergencias en donde siempre hay alguien.

\- ¿Y con qué abrirás las puertas? - Sweet Pea frunció el ceño.

\- Blue tiene una llave maestra alrededor del cuello... – la sonrisa sin gracia de Sweet Pea la interrumpió.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Planeas pedírsela y esperar que te la dé así por así?

Emily no le siguió la corriente. Tal vez el plan sonara ilógico, pero hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo bien.

\- Vengan conmigo. – les dijo Emily. – Sólo tengo que conseguir la llave y seremos libres. Nos iremos en la noche, nadie se dará cuenta.

\- No. – Sweet Pea se cruzó de brazos, segura de su respuesta.

Emily miró a Rocket esperando que dijera algo. Si Rocket se negaba, tendría que seguir sola.

\- Le gustas a Blue. – susurró Rocket mirándola mientras que fruncía ligeramente los labios. Ya estaba más tranquila y se había separado de su hermana.

\- No, no puedes estar considerando esto, ¿cierto? – Sweet Pea miró a su hermana preocupada. – Si nos atrapan estamos muertas. No habrá oportunidad de disculparnos con Blue y decirle que no volverá a pasar, porque estaremos muertas.

\- Ya estamos muertas. – los ojos de Rocket volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Sweet Pea la miró con los ojos llorosos y negando con su cabeza.

\- Estás sola. – le dijo a su hermana.

\- Es un buen plan. Estamos cerca, ya tenemos el cuchillo, ella conseguirá la llave. Blue está enamorado de ella, tenemos todo de nuestro lado.

Emily ignoró lo último que dijo Rocket y las continuó mirando, esperando una respuesta. Sweet Pea aún no se veía muy convencida pero Emily sabía que con Rocket a su lado, ella las seguiría.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Sweet Pea suspirando derrotada. La verdad era que ella también quería salir de ahí.

Rocket sonrió y abrazó a su hermana.

\- Pero ni Rocket ni yo robaremos nada para ti.

Emily asintió, confiada.

\- Yo tomaré la llave. – dijo.

\- ¿Y para qué necesitas el cuchillo?

\- Por si hay algún problema. Así estamos más seguras.

…

Esa noche, Emily casi no pudo dormir. Todas las cosas parecían en contra de ella: hacía muchísimo frio, el cuchillo en su abdomen le tallaba, pero sobretodo el pensamiento de que ya sólo faltaban dos días para que el doctor llegara, la dejaba en vela. Al final decidió quitarse el cuchillo y esconderlo debajo del colchón, cuando lo hizo sintió una corriente fría pasar por el lugar en el que el arma le había estado tallando todo ese tiempo. Seguramente su piel debía de estar roja e inflamada por todo el tiempo que había evitado que la sangre fluyera en paz. Se sintió mejor, aunque casi no pudo consolar el sueño sino hasta la madrugada, la verdad poco le importaba dormir, sabía que el psicópata de Blue estaba encaprichado con ella, pero también sabía que Blue no era tonto, sabía cómo tener esa fachada de joven tranquilo y totalmente serio y disciplinado en su trabajo. En algún momento de su ensueño llegó a preguntarse cómo era que había conseguido ser director del manicomio. A decir verdad era muy joven, debía de tener si mucho treinta años, pero aun así todo el mundo sucumbía a sus órdenes, ¡él tenía la llave maestra del manicomio! Ni siquiera la Dra. Gorsky ejercía tanto poder como él. Y le tocaba a ella, una chica pequeña, flaca y ordinaria quitarle la llave y despojarlo de todo su poder. En ningún momento cruzó por su mente la posibilidad de fracasar, pero tampoco cruzó por su mente un plan concreto. Ella sólo sabía que tenía que tomar esa llave, ¿cómo lo haría en dos días? No tenía idea. Blue no se iba a abalanzar sobre ella a darle una oportunidad para escapar, ella iba a tener que hacerlo. Cuando amaneciera, debía trabajar limpiando los pasillos, esperaba que Blue volviera a acosarla como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba sola. Esa sería su última oportunidad, el nuevo día que estaba por llegar era lo único que le quedaba, esperaba irse por la noche junto con Sweet Pea y Rocket y terminar de una vez por todas con la pesadilla.

Esa noche durmió poco y durmió mal. Era una lástima porque planeaba irse ese mismo día y estaba segura que no volvería a dormir bien en mucho tiempo. Pasó casi toda la mañana como un sonámbulo. Tenía los ojos irritados y le ardían, pero su energía volvió después de una ducha de agua helada y un desayuno que consistía en avena insípida. Un empleado de limpieza le pasó lo que necesitaba para empezar con su única labor del día: Una cubeta llena de agua enjabonada y un cepillo para restregar las baldosas, debía limpiar los pasillos que iban desde el teatro hasta la cocina. Cuando llegara a la cocina podía terminar.

El tiempo se le pasó rápido y monótono, ni siquiera se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo, sólo restregaba y limpiaba, restregaba y limpiaba. De un momento a otro se vio justo al lado de la puerta de la cocina en donde divisó a Rocket y a Sweet Pea trabajando. Emily no les puso mucho cuidado, sabía que tendría que hablar con ellas en la hora del almuerzo para que estuvieran listas en sus habitaciones. En la noche, cuando Emily ya tuviera la llave, iría hacia ellas y las sacaría de sus habitaciones, después irían a la sala de visitas que debía de estar desierta y saldrían sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El sólo hecho de pensar en eso le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, en menos de 12 horas sería libre.

De pronto un estruendo y un grito provenientes de la cocina la sacaron de su ensoñación. Emily levantó su cabeza esperando escuchar algo más para ir a ver qué era lo que pasaba. Un llanto amargo y desgarrador llegó a sus oídos y fue ahí cuando dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a la cocina. Al entrar, al principio no pudo entender de qué se trataba, tal vez la imagen era demasiado perturbadora para que su cerebro pudiera asimilarlo con rapidez. Pero al final, cuando entendió que todo lo que pasaba era cierto, un sentimiento de terror la invadió y no encontró otra cosa más que hacer que ponerse a llorar. Sweet Pea sacudía a su hermana intentando hacerla reaccionar, pero era obvio que estaba muerta. Una línea de sangre corría por el oído derecho de Rocket y su cabello estaba untado de ese mismo líquido rojo escarlata. El cocinero se encontraba en un rincón sin moverse ni hacer nada, parecía asustado, como si fuera culpa de él. Emily no sabía que había pasado pero la verdad no quería saberlo, Rocket estaba muerta y su hermana lloraba encima del cadáver inconsolablemente. La muchacha fue a acomodarse al lado de Sweet Pea y se acuclilló a su lado intentando contener los sollozos. Estaban las tres en el piso justo al lado de una mesa en donde se habían estado picando y cortando previamente unas cebollas. Emily, en su desesperación y tristeza, dirigió por un momento sus ojos hacia la mesa y pudo ver que en el borde de esta había una pequeña mancha de sangre. La muchacha no sabía que pensar, abrazó a Sweet Pea para hacerle saber que ella estaba a su lado, pero la rubia ni siquiera lo notó. Emily cerró los ojos, intentado sumirse en otro mundo, intentando no ver lo que estaba frente a ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Rocket murió a causa de un golpe en su cabeza. El cocinero dijo que había creído que quería robar un cuchillo y que en el desespero la había empujado, Rocket había perdido el equilibrio y su cabeza había rebotado contra la mesa de cocina. Emily casi quiso sonreír por la ironía, cuando Rocket robó el cuchillo no pasó nada, pero cuando no tuvo ninguna intención de hacer nada el cocinero había reaccionado violentamente cegado por su miedo de que algo pasara. ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué Rocket lo apuñalaría así de la nada enfrente de su hermana sin ningún motivo? La verdad era que nadie más que el cocinero sabía porque la había matado. Minutos después de que Emily entrara a la cocina, Blue llegó con dos otros camilleros que miraron con espanto el espectáculo. Levantaron a Sweet Pea, que no hacía más que llorar desconsoladamente, y la alejaron del cuerpo inerte de su hermana. Blue miró el cuerpo y luego miró a Emily que seguía acuclillada al lado de este. La muchacha no pudo entender si a Blue le importó o no la muerte de Rocket, pero si le había importado, no dio muchas muestras de ello. Se acercó al cocinero y le gritó unos cuantos insultos a los cuales Emily no prestó mucha atención. Ella se quedó ahí, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y contemplando como la única amiga que había tenido en ese lugar, ya no era más que un cadáver frío y pálido cubierto de sangre. Al final, también la levantaron a ella del suelo y la sacaron del lugar. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como Blue conversaba irritado con el cocinero sobre lo que había pasado y como llegaban más y más personas al lugar. Emily veía pero no lograba escuchar nada, seguramente estaba en shock. El camillero que la levantó la puso a un lado de todo lo que había pasado, pero no la llevaron a su cuarto. Pronto la policía llegó y se llevaron al cocinero. Cuando estuvo más calmada, Emily se dio cuenta porque la habían dejado ahí. Vio a Blue hablar con un oficial aunque la verdad no sabía de qué podrían estar hablando. Blue parecía molesto y el oficial que estaba con el no parecía estar de buen humor tampoco. Vio como de un momento a otro Blue dirigía su mirada hacia ella y fruncía el ceño al verla ahí parada. Emily se le quedó mirando confundida. Blue se separó del policía por un momento y fue hacia uno de los camilleros, al que había llamado CJ anteriormente, y apunto hacia ella. Emily no sabía de qué estaban hablando pero de pronto CJ fue hacia ella, la cogió por el brazo izquierdo y la llevó a su habitación. Mientras que caminaban, la muchacha volteó su mirada hacia Blue, que cada vez se iba haciendo más y más pequeño, y vio que él la observaba nervioso y después al policía con quien estaba. Y fue ahí cuando todo tuvo sentido: con la policía ahí, Blue tenía miedo de que ella se escapara, que dijera algo sobre él que pudiera mandarlo a la cárcel, por eso le había pedido a CJ que se la llevara. Emily volteó a mirar al hombre que la sostenía y vio que este la estaba obligando ir cada vez más y más rápido. Una vez más la muchacha miró a Blue, que estaba aún más lejos de su alcance, y lo vio estrechar la mano del policía que lo interrogaba y fue ahí que Emily quiso gritar. Era su oportunidad, al fin podría ser libre y decir qué era lo que realmente había pasado con su madre y con su hermana. Abrió la boca para hacerlo, llenando de aire sus pulmones para empezar a ser el escándalo de su vida, para que al fin alguien la escuchara. Pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, sintió una presión dolorosa en su brazo izquierdo, justo por donde el camillero la sostenía y empezó a ver que las cosas a su alrededor se convertían en figuras borrosas. Lo primero que hizo, por instinto, fue poner su mano en la parte baja de su abdomen, para que cuando se desmayara (por que se iba a desmayar) la fuerza de la caída no hiciera que el cuchillo se cayera. Lo último que pudo ver, antes de que todas las figuras se convirtieran en manchas negras, fue el rostro de Blue observándola desde el fondo del pasillo.

...

Emily despertó en su cuarto. Estaba acostada en su cama y la cabeza le dolía, además de tener un extraño sabor en su boca. Se incorporó y lo primero que sintió fue la presión del cuchillo contra su abdomen. Esto la tranquilizó, aunque la verdad no se sentía nada bien, no tenía idea de que hora era y parecía que cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto más lejos de poder salir. No tenía idea de donde estaba Sweet Pea y el hecho de que Rocket estuviera muerta le parecía tan irreal que empezaba a dudar que siquiera todo lo otro que pasaba a su alrededor existiera. Tal vez sí estaba loca después de todo, tal vez todo lo que estaba pasando era producto de su imaginación…No, el cuchillo en su abdomen no era una alucinación, no era una fantasía, y el querer ser libre tampoco lo era, aunque Blue no iba a dejar que eso pasara. Ya estaba segura, no necesitaba más pruebas: Blue le había ordenado a CJ que la drogara para que ella no dijera nada, para poder salvar su pellejo de ir a la cárcel. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? Debió haberse puesto a gritar al primer momento en que había visto un policía, pero la muerte de Rocket la había lastimado tanto que ni siquiera había reparado en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ya no había tiempo de qué arrepentirse, el momento en el que ella había creído que Blue se le acercaría terminó siendo todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba. El plan había cambiado, debía lograr salir de la habitación para poder hablar con él, en cualquier momento alguien aparecería para llevarla a almorzar.

Efectivamente así fue, unos minutos después un camillero llegó a buscarla y la sacó del cuarto. Emily ni siquiera reparó en si era CJ el que la estaba guiando a la cafetería en ese momento, sólo tenía que concentrarse en poder estar con Blue. Almorzó con tan pocas ganas como desayunó. Sweet Pea obviamente no estaba alrededor y Emily entendió que tendría que irse sin ella. En la tarde, los camilleros la dejaron en el teatro. La verdad no hizo nada durante todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, unas chicas estaban jugando ajedrez al lado de ella, pero ni siquiera se les acercó. Intentó en lo posible no ponerse a llorar enfrente de todo el mundo, la verdad se sentía muy mal, aún no lo podía creer, pero esa misma noche se iba a escapar y necesitaba que Blue se fijara en ella. Blue estaba sentado en un rincón observándolas a todas mientras que jugueteaba con su llave alrededor del cuello. Emily se lo quedó mirando por un momento confundida, parecía que estaba de mal humor, tenía una expresión extraña, como si estuviera pensando en algo que debía solucionar pronto pero no sabía cómo. Al final debió de haber sentido la mirada de ella sobre la de él, pues volteó sus ojos negro azabache hacia ella y su mirada se suavizó. La miraba como la había mirado la vez en que estaban en los pasillos y ella era llevada con otros camilleros hacia las duchas. Extrañado, pero a la vez sospechoso de que estuviera planeando algo. Sólo que Emily no lo miró como lo miró ese día, sino que lo miró con odio, con toda la amargura que sentía hacia él, por no importarle la muerte de Rocket y por no importarle la vida de ella. Blue sonrió con amargura al captar esto y bajó la vista hacia su llave, se organizó la chaqueta y se levantó de su puesto. Fue hacia ella, enfrente de todos los demás y la arrastró fuera del lugar para estar solos. Quedaron justo al lado de la entrada del teatro, detrás de una pared para que nadie pudiera verlos. El brazo en que la habían inyectado aún le dolía y el agarre de Blue no fue muy amable. Blue miró alrededor para ver si había alguien que pudiera descubrirlos, pero al no ver a nadie sólo se acercó a ella y le habló en tono bajo para que nadie los escuchara.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me odias? ¿Es eso?

Emily lo escuchó sin decir nada, ni siquiera le quería dirigir la palabra.

\- No, no, no, yo… - humedeció sus labios con su lengua sopesando lo que iba a decir. - …yo no tengo la culpa de nada de lo que pasó.

Emily lo miró sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

\- ¡Me drogaste! – le dijo entre dientes. - ¡Sabes que no merezco estar aquí! ¡Sabes que no estoy loca! – le costaba mucho trabajo no gritar.

\- ¿Y qué quieres qué haga? ¿Qué vaya a la cárcel? ¿Qué confiese todo?

 _¡Sí!_

\- ¿Que te deje aquí…? – pasó sus dedos con suavidad por un mechón de cabello de ella.

La muchacha volteó la cara hacia otro lado, alejándose de su contacto.

\- Si confesaras todo yo no tendría por qué quedarme aquí.

\- Entonces es eso…Te quieres ir, te quieres escapar…

Se quedó callada, sin saber que responder, Blue no podía descubrir todo en ese momento, sino todo lo que había hecho no servía de nada.

\- Es eso. Desde el principio fue eso, ¿no? - No le respondió. - ¡¿No?!

El grito la hizo estremecerse en su puesto, pero no le contestó.

Blue bajó la vista intentando calmarse, desde ese aspecto parecía como si estuviera decepcionado y derrotado. Cansado de pelear con todo el mundo.

\- He estado pensando mucho en todo lo que ha pasado y… en cómo mañana ya estarás en el paraíso y dejarás de ser una molestia. – Levantó la vista de nuevo hacia ella y Emily se dio cuenta que se estaba creando una imagen de Blue muy diferente a como era en realidad. ¿Se veía cansado? Sí. ¿Se veía derrotado? No, ni siquiera parecía que le doliera todo lo que había pasado. - Y tú pensarás que eso me gusta, porque ya no tendría que preocuparme por nada… ¿pero sabes cómo me siento? Siento como si la única persona que me ha entendido, la única persona honesta conmigo, ya simplemente no estará más aquí.

Blue estaba muy cerca de ella, tanto que Emily tenía la espalda tan cerca de la pared que sólo le faltaba unos milímetros para tocarla.

\- O al menos la persona que decía entenderme. Todo era mentira.

\- No, - Emily clavó sus ojos en los de él y lo observó – nunca mentí.

Él la miró confundido y fue ahí que la besó. El beso no duró mucho, sólo el momento en el que sus labios se encontraron y Blue cerró los ojos para poder disfrutarlo. Al separarse Emily sólo lo miró en silencio, pero cuando Blue intentó volver a besarla ella lo detuvo.

\- Ven a mi cuarto. – le dijo. – Después de la cena, cuando todos duerman.

Blue la observó directo a los ojos y Emily sintió toda la adoración que él sentía por ella, algo parecido a como la había mirado después de que la había sacado del closet, sólo que esta vez no había miedo, simplemente admiración y deseo, al fin podría tenerla. O eso creía él.

Él asintió.

\- Mientras que todos duermen. – dijo y se separó de ella para volver a entrar al teatro.

...

Emily estaba preparada. Esa noche durante la cena había intentado por última vez poder encontrarse con Sweet Pea, pero esta no apareció. Ya no había nada que hacer, en menos de una hora se apagarían las luces y Blue estaría en su cuarto. La muchacha se había repetido varias veces en su mente el ser valiente. Aunque quiso mantener el cuchillo en el pliegue de su falda, sabía que tendría que guardarlo en otra parte por si Blue la tocaba. Iba a intentar en lo posible evitar las caricias y los besos, pero ella sabía que tendría que hacer lo que más pudiera por mantenerlo distraído. Al final escondió el cuchillo debajo del colchón de plumas y se sentó en la cama a esperar. Las luces del pasillo se apagaron, se cerraron las puertas y pronto la única luz que entró fue la luz de la luna que se filtraba por una pequeña ventana ubicada en la pared de la habitación. El corazón de Emily latía fuerte, sus manos sudaban y lo único que quería era que Blue llegara pronto para poder acabar con todo. Nunca le gustó manipular a las personas, siempre fue una buena niña, fue amorosa con su madre y con su hermana, nunca le gustó lastimar a los demás, pero el espíritu de lucha siempre estuvo dentro de ella y si le tocaba dejar salir una parte de ella que no conocía lo haría, así como lo hizo con su padrastro.

No fue sino hasta tarde que Emily al fin sintió los pasos fuera de su puerta. Divisó la sombra de Blue por la ranura de la puerta y se respiró profundamente mientras que escuchaba como se abría la puerta. Estaba tan oscuro que ninguna luz la golpeó cuando se abrió la puerta. Vio la sombra de Blue deslizarse dentro de la habitación en silencio, como un espectro. Emily no sabía si podía verla pero aun así le dedicó una leve sonrisa. La muchacha apenas podía ver el cuerpo del recién llegado, podía ver partes de su rostro, como sus pómulos y su nariz, pero no podía ver sus ojos, la oscuridad era demasiado. Sabía que era Blue, lo sabía por como cruzó los brazos apenas entró y por cómo se quedó en un rincón observándola. Emily no dijo nada, sólo se quedó quieta dándole el espacio y el tiempo a él para que hiciera lo que quisiera, irían a su ritmo, ella ya no tenía prisa. Él finalmente se acercó a ella, como la muchacha estaba sentada, se acuclilló para quedar a su altura y fue ahí cuando Emily al fin pudo ver su rostro gracias al rayo de luna que entraba por la ventanita. No sabía si tenía los ojos aguados o es que la luz los hacía ver de esa forma, pero Blue la miraba con tanta adoración, como si ella fuera una frágil reliquia sagrada que le daba miedo tocar. Nadie nunca la había mirado de esa manera y por un momento (sólo por un momento) Emily se sintió mal por lo que iba a hacer. La llave también brilló con la luz de la luna y provocó un resplandor que casi la cegó, parecía un objeto fabricado por los ángeles, justo en frente de ella, gritando por ser utilizado para sacarla de ese infierno. La muchacha lo miró de nuevo y pudo ver que Blue estaba concentrado en ella como al principio, sólo que su expresión había cambiado, ya no la miraba con admiración, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y Emily sabía que algo no andaba bien. Blue bajó la mirada hacia la llave y jugueteo con ella entre sus dedos. Al final soltó un bufido y se alejó de Emily. La muchacha quedó extrañada por su reacción pero no se movió de su puesto, después de todo estaba sentada encima de donde estaba su única arma. Blue quedó en un rincón de la habitación aún observando la llave entre sus dedos sin dirigirle ninguna mirada.

\- No quería que fuera cierto. – dijo después de una eternidad y Emily frunció el ceño extrañada.

Blue al fin volteó la mirada hacia ella, desde ese puesto la muchacha no lo podía distinguir bien.

\- Lo sé todo.

 _No es cierto._

\- Siempre lo supe todo pero al principio no quise creerlo.

Emily lo miró en silencio sin saber que decir, ya todo estaba perdido, si Blue salía por esa puerta lo perdía todo.

\- Hasta que francamente empezó a tener sentido.

 _Miente._

\- Justo aquí. – señaló la llave y la levantó frente al rostro de ella haciendo que la luz de la luna disparara un reflejo.

 _Mierda._

Al ver que Emily no reaccionaba se acercó a ella casi de un salto y la tomó por debajo de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo. Emily puso sus manos alrededor de la suya intentando separarlo de ella pero Blue sólo la empujó sobre la cama y la muchacha cayó sobre esta haciendo que los resortes chillaran.

\- Tu querida amiga, me lo dijo todo. Me dijo que te había dado el cuchillo pero que no sabía dónde lo escondías. ¿Para qué ibas a necesitar un cuchillo sino para lastimar a alguien? – Blue dejó caer su peso sobre el de ella aplastándola contra la cama, los resortes volvieron a chillar y los brazos de Emily quedaron enterrados entre el pecho de ella y el de él. - ¡¿A quién ibas a lastimar?! ¡A mí! – la empujó de nuevo aplastándola más y quitándole el aire, Emily gritó.

No podía sacar sus brazos para buscar el cuchillo que estaba justo debajo del colchón, así que se revolcó debajo del él luchando todas sus fuerzas para poder quitárselo de encima. Blue se apartó de ella por un minuto intentando agarrarle con fuerza los brazos y evitando los golpes que ella intentaba propinarle.

\- Mientras que todos duermen, ¿no? ¡¿Crees que soy estúpido?! ¿Dónde lo escondiste? – Blue deslizo el cuerpo de la muchacha sobre las sábanas para así poder observarla mejor. La cabeza de Emily quedó más arriba que la suya y por ende sus brazos también, la muchacha lo golpeó fuerte en la cara pero lo único que le causó a Blue fue gracia.

\- ¡¿Oh, enserio?! – la aplastó aún más pero ya Emily tenía un brazo libre y empezó a buscar el cuchillo con desespero debajo del colchón. – ¿Lo tienes aquí? – Blue empezó a acariciarla por encima del vestido con sus manos y la muchacha sabía que no estaba buscando el cuchillo. La tocó por todo el cuerpo y empezó a besarle el cuello mientras que le jalaba la camisa.

Emily sintió el mango frio de su arma con la punta de los dedos y cerró su puño sobre esta. De pronto se quedó quieta jadeando y con el corazón latiéndole desbocado, aferrando tanto el cuchillo que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Blue se dio cuenta que ya no peleaba y se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola intentando obtener una reacción por su parte, ni siquiera dándose cuenta que ella tenía el cuchillo en su puño. - No, no, no – Ella se quedó con la mirada baja, sin reaccionar. – ¿Perdiste tu pelea, uh?

Emily negó con la cabeza y le dijo en un susurro:

\- No. La acabo de encontrar.

Enterró el cuchillo en el hombro de Blue con toda la fuerza que pudo. La hoja entrando en la carne y atravesando el hueso provocó un sonido que resonó por toda la habitación. Clavó la hoja hasta que el mango tocó la piel y cuando Blue perdió todas sus fuerzas y al fin se separó de ella, fue ahí cuando lo sacó. Él ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza de gritar, abrió la boca lanzando un grito ahogado que al final no se escuchó. Cayó de rodillas frente a la cama mareado por el dolor y observando como Emily se volvía a incorporar. Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para levantar su brazo opuesto y tocarse la herida, sólo la observó con los labios entreabiertos y respirando con dificultad, aun sin comprender que era lo que había pasado exactamente.

Emily apretó en su puño derecho el cuchillo ensangrentado y con la mano izquierda cogió la llave que finalmente la liberaría. La cadenilla alrededor del cuello de Blue hizo que él se acercara más a ella cuando la tomó. Emily se levantó de la cama agitada por lo que acababa de pasar y le dijo:

\- Nunca me tendrás, nunca. – Puso su pie sobre el pecho de él, aún sosteniendo con su mano izquierda la llave y lo empujó hacia atrás, rompiendo la cadena y dejando la llave en su mano.

El cuerpo de Blue cayó con un sonido sordo provocando más presión sobre su hombro lastimado. Al fin pudo poner su mano opuesta sobre la herida, descubriendo que esta se llenaba de sangre, lo había apuñalado justo en el hueso y el dolor ni siquiera le permitía levantarse. Vio a Emily abrir la puerta de la habitación mientras que salía corriendo y lo encerraba en el cuarto.

\- ¡No! – gritó Blue sosteniendo su hombro lastimado y estampándose con dificultad contra la puerta cerrada.

Emily le echó seguro por fuera y pudo escuchar como Blue golpeaba la puerta mientras gritaba.

\- ¡Maldita perra! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa! – sus gritos quedaron en la distancia mientras que ella corría frenética por los pasillos oscuros del manicomio.

Se dio cuenta mientras corría que aún sostenía el cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano derecha y lo tiró al piso de forma repulsiva. Siguió corriendo, dejando su arma atrás, casi no podía ver por dónde iba, pero sí sabía que no estaba perdida. La entrada de visitas quedaba al otro lado del manicomio, era algo como una salida de emergencia. Corrió por los pasillos lo más rápido que pudo, sintiendo las baldosas frías debajo de sus pies descalzos y sin darse cuenta que con cada paso que daba, iba iluminando las luces automáticas del techo que se prendían al sentir su presencia. De esa forma les iba a ser más fácil encontrarla.

Estaba casi en la puerta del salón de visitas, el cual estaba completamente vacío y a oscuras, pero antes de abrir la puerta un pensamiento la detuvo. Sweet Pea. No la había visto desde la muerte de Rocket y le había prometido que la sacaría de ahí. Una vocecita en su cabeza le gritó desesperada que saliera de una vez, ya no había forma de devolverse, pero Emily la ignoró, ¿cómo podía ella escaparse sin ni siquiera tener la decencia de buscar a Sweet Pea? Le echó un último vistazo a la sala de visitas que se encontraba vacía y a regañadientes dio la vuelta para buscarla. Era un gran riesgo el que tomaba al hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero Emily estaba segura que Blue la había encerrado en el closet hasta que se calmara, así como lo había hecho con ella. Su corazón latía como loco dentro de su pecho mientras que se acercaba cada vez más hacia su destino, debía de hacerlo rápido, pues ya había perdido mucho tiempo. Su mayor miedo era que en cualquier momento, Blue apareciera con otros dos camilleros gritando: ¡ahí está la loca que me apuñaló, atrápenla! Definitivamente debía de querer matarla en ese momento, si no lograba salir, sería mejor que le hicieran la lobotomía a que la dejaran cuerda con él, de seguro Blue se encargaría de enloquecerla.

Al fin llegó al closet, su cabello pegándose a su frente a causa del sudor, y abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Sweet Pea! – dijo esperando encontrarse con la muchacha.

Se la imaginaba escondida en un rincón abrazando sus piernas y llorando desconsolada. Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con lo opuesto y eso fue porque no encontró nada. El closet estaba a oscuras pero era obvio que estaba vacío, sólo había utensilios de limpieza como trapeadores y escobas. La muchacha sintió como los colores desaparecían de su rostro, no iba a poder sacar a Sweet Pea, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba y había perdido su tiempo devolviéndose. Y al final, cuando creía que las cosas no podían ir peor, un sonido fuerte, monótono y desesperante la ensordeció: la alarma. Emily corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, escuchó voces al final de los pasillos y esta vez no necesitó pasar por debajo de las luces para que estas se iluminaran. Pudo ver a dos camilleros detrás de ella y corrió aún más rápido, no había parado de sostener la llave en su mano durante todo el recorrido, lo que hacía que sus dedos se sintieran resbalosos y adoloridos. Estaba cerca, sólo un pasillo más y sería libre, llegaría a la sala de visitas y se iría de una vez por todas. Pero justo al cruzar el pasillo, en vez de encontrarse con una gran puerta cerrada, se encontró con algo peor: un camillero alto, enorme que la miraba sin expresión alguna y quien dirigió su puño hacia el rostro de ella, propinándole un golpe que la dejó inconsciente.

...

 **Sólo falta un capítulo...**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

 _"_ _Prefiero ser un mentiroso como tu, para satisfacer mis más profundos deseos. Pertenezco a alguien a quien me le entrego. Pero sólo te deseo a ti."_ – **_The Obsessive Devotion, Epica._**

La luz blanca de la enfermería hacia que le ardieran los ojos. Seguramente debía de tenerlos rojos e irritados y debía de tener un aspecto demacrado. La enfermera le había quitado el saco blanco con la mayor delicadeza, pero aún así le era imposible no sisear de dolor por el mero contacto. Su camisa y su brazo derecho, con el cual se había tocado la herida todo el tiempo para evitar el sangrado, estaban llenas de sangre y el brazo entero le ardía y le temblaba. Nunca se había sentido tan mal, tenía los labios resecos, los ojos hinchados, era obvio que debía de estar pálido como un cadáver y el dolor de su hombro no lo dejaba compensarse, se sentía mareado todo el tiempo y veía estrellas a su alrededor. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que no poder salir de la enfermería y saciar sus ansias de estrangular a Babydoll hasta que su preciosa cara de muñeca se pusiera negra. Sabía que era su culpa, sabía que debió haber buscado el cuchillo antes de tirarla en la cama, pero la verdad fue que se confió, no creyó que pudiera alcanzarlo. Igualmente en menos de 15 minutos la atraparían.

Cuando CJ y Danforth lo encontraron al menos 10 minutos después de que estuviera gritando y golpeando la puerta. El ruido hizo que las otras locas se despertaran y empezaran a gritar también, finalmente los camilleros lograron encontrar en qué habitación estaba y lo llevaron a la enfermería. Casi tuvo que gritarles para que entendieran que él podía caminar solo y que en vez de ayudarlo fueran a buscar a Babydoll. La enfermera estaba medio dormida cuando entró a atenderlo, pero cuando vio tanta sangre inmediatamente se despertó. La verdad la herida era pequeña, pero el dolor era tanto que apenas si lo dejaba hablar, un poco más a la derecha y habría podido cortarle una arteria. Casi todo Lenox House estaba despierto, habían llamado a la Dra Gorsky para que fuera a ver lo que había pasado. La Dra llegó más o menos a las 2 de la madrugada, no llevaba tanto maquillaje como era su costumbre, pero sí traía puesto uno de sus típicos vestidos elegantes y unos tacones de aguja altos que resonaban por todo el lugar en silencio.

En ese momento se encontraban los tres en la enfermería: la enfermera intentando cubrirle la herida para que parara de sangrar, Blue que intentaba no desmayarse y la Dra. Gorsky, la cual lo observaba con los brazos cruzados. Blue la miró con los ojos entrecerrados intentando no demostrarle cuanto le dolía y afrontando la mirada de ella que no hacía más que mirarlo como si fuera la cosa más patética y decepcionante que había visto en su vida. Al final, cuando la enfermera terminó de cubrirle la herida, esta salió de la habitación con un recipiente lleno de toallas con sangre y la camisa blanca ensangrentada de Blue. Ambos quedaron solos mirándose el uno al otro mientras que Blue intentaba torpemente ponerse otra camisa nueva. Después de varios minutos intentando encontrar la manera menos dolorosa de hacerlo, pasó la camisa por encima de su cabeza y la acomodó rápido en su cuerpo, el dolor hizo que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo y al fin lo hizo reaccionar frente a la mirada de la Dra.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – le espetó iracundo.

La Dra. Gorsky ni siquiera se inmutó por su falta de respeto.

\- Tú… - dijo arrastrando las palabras lo que hacía que su acento polaco se marcara con mucha más fuerza. – eres el hombre más estúpido y miserable qué he visto.

Blue la fulminó con la mirada, en silencio.

\- ¿Qué hacías en su cuarto a esta hora?

\- Nada.

La Dra. Gorsky rio con amargura.

\- ¿Nada? ¡Nada! ¿Entonces cuando venga la policía qué les diré? ¡Tú turno había terminado hacía más de dos horas!

\- No les diremos nada, es un manicomio, estás cosas pasan…

\- ¡Estas cosas pasan! ¡Un camillero no puede estar a solas en el cuarto de una paciente nunca! ¡Mucho menos en la noche!

Blue tuvo la intención de coger la llave alrededor de su cuello y enseñársela, pero al sentir su pecho vacío simplemente bajó la vista y escuchó el sermón que le estaban dirigiendo.

\- Ya no puedo seguir aguantando esto, Blue. – la Dra. Gorsky se acomodó en una esquina del lugar y recostó su espalda contra la pared. – ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿La vas apuñalar de vuelta? Eres un maldito enfermo, eso es lo que eres.

\- ¡Y tú dejaste que este maldito enfermo estuviera a cargo de todo el manicomio! – el grito hizo que tensionara los músculos de su hombro haciendo que le doliera. Blue bajó la mirada para ocultar el dolor. – Si yo me hundo, tú también. – dijo en un susurro.

\- No hay nada que puedas hacerme que no me hayas hecho…

De pronto Blue se acercó a ella y la agarró por la mandíbula interrumpiéndola. Estaba usando el brazo opuesto, pero aún así su hombro izquierdo palpitaba de dolor a causa de la fuerza. Él lo ignoró.

\- Escúchame zorra anciana, si yo me voy a la cárcel te llevo conmigo…

Un apretón justo en su herida hizo que la soltara y que provocara una exclamación de dolor. Vera había presionado sus uñas largas justo en el lugar en donde más le dolía en ese momento, haciendo que se alejara de ella.

\- No me toques. – le dijo mientras que lo empujaba contra la camilla de la enfermería.

Blue bajó de nuevo la vista y se tocó la herida, sólo para ver segundos después como la sangre cubría sus dedos y dejaba una pequeña mancha en su camisa blanca. Sentía como la vena de su frente se dilataba por el dolor y por más que quería matar a la persona frente a él, se contuvo, estaba en desventaja en ese momento. Lo único que podía hacer era fulminarla con la mirada.

De pronto CJ apareció en la puerta observándolos a ambos. Blue y la Dra. lo miraron sorprendidos de verlo ahí, intentando ocultar lo que acababa de pasar.

\- La encontramos. – dijo el recién llegado.

Blue frunció el ceño y se acercó a él. Le era difícil caminar sin encorvarse, cuando se enderezaba el hombro le ardía.

\- ¿Cómo está? – la Dra. Gorsky se organizó el vestido y se acercó al camillero, ni siquiera mirando a Blue.

\- Está bien. – contestó CJ mirando rápidamente a Blue. – Aunque tuvimos que doparla porque estaba muy alterada.

\- ¿Puede caminar? – esta vez fue Blue quien habló.

\- Sí. – el camillero lo observó sospechoso. – Pero no sola, está casi dormida...

\- Bien. – la Dra. Gorsky lo interrumpió dando fin a la conversación. – Llévenla a su cuarto. Mañana arreglaremos todo.

Le dirigió a Blue una última mirada antes de salir de la enfermería, ni siquiera de despidió. CJ también lo miró antes de salir de la habitación.

\- Espera. – dijo Blue acercándose un poco al camillero. CJ lo observó confundido y se detuvo en su camino. - ¿Qué hora es?

El hombre frente a él pareció extrañado por su pregunta pero al final miró su reloj sin darle importancia.

\- Las 2:30 de la mañana. – dijo con indiferencia.

Blue intentó llevar su mano derecha hacia su herida pero se detuvo al sentir una punzada de dolor.

\- Llévenla a los baños... – dijo bajando la mirada y respirando agitado por el dolor.

Al ver que el camillero no le respondía nada, levantó los ojos y lo miró esperando una respuesta. Desde ese ángulo, Blue se veía aterrador, sus ojos se veían tan negros que apenas se podía diferencia la pupila del iris. Las sombras debajo de estos tenían una tonalidad casi morada al igual que sus labios. Y estaba pálido, CJ nunca había visto a alguien tan pálido de pie. Quiso decir que no, que ya no lo ayudaría más, pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, ya era muy tarde para negarse, debió haberlo hecho la primera vez, pero habían dejado que Blue ganara. A veces nos dejamos manipular por aquellos a los cuales consideramos superiores, sin darnos cuenta que son iguales que nosotros y que el único poder que tienen es el que les otorgamos.

CJ asintió, bajando la mirada.

Blue levantó las comisuras de los labios en una pequeña sonrisa diabólica.

\- Gracias. – dijo mientras que pasaba a su lado y salía de la enfermería.

Caminó con lentitud y con dificultad por los pasillos oscuros del manicomio, dejando a CJ detrás de él, pero sin saber que la Dra. Gorsky estaba ahí, detrás de una pared, escondida, escuchando, como un ángel de la guarda.

…

Eran casi las tres menos cuarto. Blue estaba parado junto a Danforth frente a la reja de metal. Si tuviera la llave, tal vez habría podido ir solo y el mismo habría podido abrir la reja. Pero como ese no era el caso, tuvo que pedirle a Danforth que lo acompañara, quien aceptó a regañadientes. El hombro le ardía como nunca, pero sabía que pronto obtendría su venganza, esperaba que Babydoll recobrara la conciencia para cuando estuvieran solos. Aunque la verdad no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer, la última chica a la que había llevada ahí había sido la hermana de Sweet Pea. Ni siquiera tuvo que tocarla, al estar los dos solos la muchacha estalló en llanto, no la culpaba, debía de tenerle miedo, como todas las demás, así nada se salía de control. La verdad nunca se había interesado en ella, (apenas sí podía recordar su nombre, ¿cuál era?, empezaba con una R, estaba seguro... ¿Qué importaba? De todas formas estaba muerta), le parecía demasiado simplona, al contrario de su hermana. Sweet Pea era muy bonita, le gustó desde la primera vez que la vio, lástima que estuviera tan loca.

El lugar en el que estaban era un pasillo que había sido abandonado hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que él empezara a trabajar. Detrás de la reja sólo se encontraba un pasillo desolado lleno de polvo y moho y un baño grande en el que ya ni siquiera llegaba el agua. Nadie entraba, pero la primera vez que Blue se dio cuenta de que ese lugar existía supo que se podían hacer tantas cosas ahí, cosas de las que nadie debía darse cuenta. No fue difícil poner a los demás camilleros de su lado, después de todo él estaba a cargo, él tenía la llave maestra, él era el jefe. Y así lo había hecho, desde que había entrado a trabajar en Lenox House y no pensaba que estuviera mal, después de todo nadie se había dado cuenta y las muchachas nunca decían nada, igualmente todas estaban locas así que nadie sospechaba si decían algo.

Escuchó con atención el sonido de los pasos que se acercaban a donde él se encontraba y se preparó para al fin poder verla. Sintió la mirada preocupada de Danforth a su lado pero la ignoró, no era la primera vez que hacían eso. Dos camilleros aparecieron en el pasillo llevando a Babydoll en el medio. Blue entendió a qué se refería CJ cuando dijo que ella necesitaba ayuda para caminar. Estaba casi dormida, apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, pero estaba consiente, lo sabía porque tenía los ojos abiertos y porque podía ver como intentaba comprender en donde estaba y que estaba pasando. Cuando el efecto de la droga pasara, ella estaría consiente, podría hablar, pero no tendría la fuerza para caminar sola. Cuando llegaron frente a ellos, Danforth les dio la espalda mientras que buscaba la llave para poder abrir la reja. Blue se sintió como la primera vez que la vio, llevada por dos camilleros a lado y lado mientras que su padrastro detrás de ella llenaba los papeles para su entrada al manicomio. Se agachó un poco para poder quedar a su altura y mirar su precioso rostro de muñeca. Los ojos entrecerrados de ella se centraron en los de él y Blue sonrió.

\- Hola…- dijo, intentando ver si su conciencia había regresado - ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Danforth abrió la reja que se encontraba detrás de él y Blue se enderezó, entrando al pasillo abandonado y guiando a los otros camilleros que traían a la muchacha con ellos. Le era difícil caminar sin encorvarse y apenas podía mantener la boca cerrada por los continuos siseos de dolor que salían de sus labios. Mantenía su brazo derecho casi siempre cerca de la herida, como intentando protegerla de algún otro daño, aunque la verdad nunca la tocaba.

\- Escucha, tengo un mal presentimiento. – la voz de Danforth a su lado no lo detuvo en su camino. - ¡Así no deberíamos administrar este lugar!

Blue llegó a la puerta del baño y la abrió revelando un lugar deteriorado por el abandono, pero con una pequeña lámpara colgando del techo y con una silla en todo el medio.

\- No administramos este lugar, yo lo administro. En la silla. – dijo señalando a la silla, apenas reparando en lo que el camillero acababa de decir.

Los hombres que sostenían a Babydoll la llevaron dentro del cuarto pero se detuvieron antes de sentarla.

\- Escucha… - Blue levantó un poco la mirada para escuchar lo que iba a decir Danforth, extrañado de que se hubieran detenido. – Yo… no lastimaré más a estas chicas…

\- No voy a hacerlo… - esta vez fue CJ quien habló, negando con la cabeza mientras que lo miraba.

 _¡No…!_

\- ¡Chicos…! ¡No me hagan esto ahora, por favor! ¡La necesito en la silla! – al ver que nadie reaccionaba, Blue perdió la paciencia y señaló con su brazo sano hacia el centro del baño. - ¡Pónganla en la maldita silla! – el grito hizo que casi se quedara sin aliento, pero los camilleros obedecieron a regañadientes.

Después de que la sentaron, uno por uno pasaron al lado de Blue dejándolo a solas.

\- Gracias. – suspiró él casi con alivio. – Cierra la puerta, por favor. – dijo mirando de reojo al último camillero que estaba saliendo del lugar.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Blue puso sus ojos en Babydoll y notó algo extraño en ella. Parecía que estaba más despierta, al menos podía levantar su cabeza y mirarlo, pero le era difícil no entrecerrar los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? – Blue se acercó a ella. - ¿No estás aquí? ¿Las drogas son muy fuertes, es eso? No, no, no, no… - se agachó para poder quedar a su altura y tomó la barbilla de ella entre sus dedos para que lo mirara. – Estás aquí, conmigo. En este infierno. Y no te vas, a menos que yo lo diga, ¿ok? – Le dirigió una mirada casi tierna, intentando parecer amable, aunque para Emily, que apenas podía verlo sin que puntos negros aparecieran a su alrededor, le pareció más bien desquiciada.

Sintió como los dedos de Blue le corrían un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y tuvo muchas ganas de ponerse a gritar. Sus labios apenas se entreabrieron. Sintió los labios de Blue presionarse frente a los suyos en un beso hambriento, pero a la vez delicado, de un momento a otro todas las ganas de querer lastimarla habían desaparecido. Emily se quiso separar de él en el momento en que sintió como su aliento se combinaba con el de Blue. Pero apenas pudo moverse y por supuesto, no le devolvió el beso.

Blue se separó de ella segundos después, cerrando los ojos como sopesando lo que había pasado.

\- No está bien. – suspiró mientras que se alejaba de ella y Emily creyó divisar una lágrima que se resbalaba por su mejilla. – No está bien. – Repitió Blue.

Los labios de ella se habían sentido fríos, casi muertos, como si estuviera besando a un cadáver. Blue no quería eso, la quería como antes, querían sentir sus labios como la primera vez que la besó, cálidos, rojos y llenos de sangre, no como en ese momento que se encontraban pálidos y fríos. Sabía que las drogas no tardarían en desaparecer de su sistema, pero no quería esperar, quería que Babydoll estuviera en sus cinco sentidos para que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaría.

De un momento a otro la respiración de Emily se cortó y ella abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que Blue había enredado sus dedos alrededor de su garganta.

\- Vuelve conmigo. – dijo mientras que presionaba con más fuerza su agarre.

La mano de Emily se dirigió a la de él intentando separarlo pero con sus fuerzas disminuidas a causa de las drogas, apenas si lo tocó. Abrió su boca con terror intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire pero esto tampoco funcionó.

\- Vamos… - susurró Blue al ver su reacción y aflojó su agarre dejándola respirar, pero no soltándola por completo. – Reacciona.

La besó de nuevo, esta vez con más violencia, haciendo que los labios de ambos dolieran. Emily aún seguía con su mano alrededor de la de él, pero no podía ejercer ninguna presión sobre esta para que la soltara, lo poco que podía hacer era rozar la piel de él con sus dedos. Al ver que ella no lo besaba de vuelta, volvió a forzar su agarre cortándole el poco suministro de aire que por un momento le había llegado. Emily cerró sus ojos, derrotada, dejó caer la mano que estaba sobre la de él y se resignó a esperar a que todo terminara. Blue soltó un poco en la agarre en el cuello de ella al ver su reacción, dejó de besarla y la miró por un momento. Emily volvió a abrir sus ojos, los oídos le pitaban y no podía enfocar nada a su alrededor, sólo el rostro de Blue, a centímetros del de ella. El pecho de ella se levantaba con fuerza intentando recuperar el aire perdido y tosiendo de vez en cuando para poder respirar. Pensó que esta vez, Blue separaría su mano de su cuello pero lo que pasó fue muy distinto, volvió a agarrarla con fuerza por la garganta, poniéndola alerta pero no presionando, aún podía respirar, con dificultad pero podía respirar. No sabía si Blue quería matarla o torturarla o si solamente estaba jugando con ella, pero lo que iba a hacer, Emily sólo esperaba que lo hiciera rápido. Aún medio inconsciente pudo leer en sus facciones que ni siquiera él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Emily lo miró desde arriba, el apretón de él hacía que su cabeza quedara por encima de la de Blue. Si iba a hacerle algo que lo hiciera de una vez.

Y de pronto, a través del sonido desesperante que hacían sus oídos, a través de los puntos negros que se hacían cada vez más y más grandes a su alrededor, Emily pudo ver como una luz blanca aparecía detrás de Blue, iluminando todo el lugar y haciendo que el apretón en su cuello desapareciera.

\- ¡Alto ahí! ¡Aléjese de la chica! – gritó una voz masculina.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Blue pudo reconocer inmediatamente la voz aterrorizada de la Dra. Gorsky.

Él ni siquiera pudo darse la vuelta para mirar quien había entrado, sólo pudo gritar y soltar el agarre que tenía sobre Babydoll para intentar llevarse la mano a su herida que repentinamente le había empezado a doler como nunca.

El policía que lo sostuvo lo levantó por los hombros haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Detuvo los dos brazos de él de forma que Blue no pudiera soltarse.

\- ¡No! – gritó sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones. - ¡Esperen, esperen!

\- ¿Qué han estado haciendo en este lugar? – El policía lo llevó a la puerta para sacarlo de la habitación, mientras que miraba con espanto el lugar en donde se encontraban.

\- No estaba haciendo nada. – dijo Blue con la cabeza agachada intentando no desmayarse por el dolor. No sabía si el policía sabía que estaba lastimado, pero estaba jalando su brazo detrás de su espalda de tal forma que el dolor de la herida en su hombro lo mareaba. – ¡Mírenla! – el policía lanzó una mirada fugaz a Emily, quien respiraba agitada mientras que intentaba recuperar el aliento a través de una tos desesperada. – Está bien, ¿qué creen que pude hacer? – El hombre que lo sostenía se preparó para sacarlo de la habitación. - ¡No, esperen! – volvió a gritar Blue mientras que miraba a la Dra. Gorsky. - ¡Yo cuido a estas chicas! ¡Yo las protejo! ¡Son mis chicas! Diles. Diles que tú sabías lo que hacía, sabías lo que hacía y nunca dijiste nada. – Al ver que la Dra. Gorsky no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo con terror volvió a gritar. - ¡Diles!

\- Llévenselo de aquí. – respondió al fin la Dra. encontrando su voz.

\- ¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡No es a mí a quien quieren es a su padrastro! ¡Les diré todo! ¡Les diré sobre el dinero…! – Blue intentó con desespero zafarse del agarre de quien lo sostenía pero sólo consiguió lastimarse más. Pudo ver que los demás camilleros también estaban siendo arrestados, también vio como un policía se acercaba a la Dra. Gorsky y la agarraba por un brazo para sacarla del lugar junto a los demás y por último pudo ver a Babydoll, sentada en el centro de la habitación, intentando recuperar su aliento y mirando cómo se lo llevaban.

\- ¿Está bien, señorita? – escuchó a un policía decir mientras que se acercaba a ella con una linterna intentando observarla mejor. Al ver que no respondía volvió a preguntar. - ¿Señorita…?

Emily levantó su cabeza y miró a Blue por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos tranquila.

\- Sí. – dijo mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. – Estoy bien.

…

 **Bueno, eso fue todo. La verdad al principio quise terminar el fic como había terminado la película, pero me pareció algo injusto que Sweet Pea se escapara ya que ella no tuvo mucha participación en mi historia y, ¿por qué Babydoll no podía tener un final feliz? Es un fanfiction después de todo. Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron (si es que alguien lo leyó, porque parece que no fue así XD) pero bueno, la verdad disfruté mucho escribiendo esta historia, no es la primera que escribo, había escrito otra antes pero la eliminé porque no me gustó, pero esta enserio me gustó y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado.**


End file.
